Americans in Hogwarts
by ElvishNature
Summary: Americans, you say? Is this another crappy Mary Sue fic? I can assure you, no, it's a totally original, totally hilarious fic. With lots of Quidditch, pranks, Gred and Forge, hormonal tizzies, and Snape-bashing galore. *complete!!!* R/R please!
1. Knight Bus Again

Before you embark on this little old tale of mine, I need to state the fact that Harry Potter and everything associated with the Boy Who Lived is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling. Even though I would love to be able to say that I own them (I mean who wouldn't?) I alas, don't. This statement covers any and all chapters that I will add to this story. With that being said, enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Knight Bus Again  
  
"Petunia, look at this! Just look at this!" Uncle Vernon thrust a handful of letters towards his wife. "Didn't we tell the boy that things of this sort were forbidden? Where is that filthy little git? He's going to get it this time, I tell you what."  
  
The "filthy little git" in question was none other than the famous Harry Potter, who at this time was up in his less than adequate room, trying to avoid his relatives as much as possible. You would think that after almost dying four years in a row would make his aunt and uncle soften towards him a little, but that was not the case. In fact, this summer's holiday seemed to be the worst ever, as Uncle Vernon took all his school supplies and Firebolt and locked them up using a remote device so Harry couldn't pick the lock and get them back. Harry was lucky enough to send Hedwig to Ron's in the nick of time, or who knows what would have become of her. Harry was staring out his window longingly when Uncle Vernon entered his room.  
  
"Boy, you're sure going to get it this time. Strict insubordination, that's what it is!"  
  
Harry turned around to face his uncle, who was turning increasingly redder by the minute. "What's the matter this time?"  
  
"Don't give that rubbish boy! Look at these!" Uncle Vernon threw the stack of letters at Harry. He grabbed a few and looked at the fronts. All were from his wizarding friends and covered with stamps of all sorts, except for one that Harry assumed was from Hermione. Having Muggle parents, she would have known how many stamps it would take to get the letter to his house.  
  
"Yes, so I have friends. Is that against the law?" Harry said coolly. He knew that the Dursley's hated anything to do with the wizarding world, and these letters probably just fueled the fire.  
  
"How many times have we told you? While you're living under this roof, you will have NO CONTACT WHAT SO EVER WITH YOUR CRAZY, FREAK FRIENDS!" Uncle Vernon boomed at him. Harry didn't even flinch. He was sick and tired of this treatment and decided to play the old "Godfather card".  
  
"You know, I bet Sirius is getting mighty worried about me, since I'm not allowed to send letters and all. Might think I was being mistreated."  
  
Uncle Vernon face did not falter from his angry look, but Harry saw something in his eyes snap. "Eh, so what if he does? He's on the run, right? Can't do anything about it."  
  
"Wouldn't be too sure, Uncle Vernon. He's a pretty powerful wizard. I bet he could perform magic miles away."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Uncle Vernon shouted desperately. He was slowly losing steam in the argument. "Ok, fine. You win. What is it that you want? I'm not doing this for you, understand, but so I can keep myself and the family safe from that crazy, ruddy Godfather of yours."  
  
"Just let me keep the letters and have my school supplies. Then I'll behave like a little angel."  
  
"All right, fine. Have your bloody school supplies and letters then. I'll go get them." Uncle Vernon left the room, leaving the letters behind. Harry pounced on them and tore open the first one. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
Just writing to see if you're all right and all. Mum's worried that the Muggles were underfeeding you and wanted to send some food, but we weren't sure how through Muggle Post. Summer's been smashing over here, but I wish you could come over. Dad doesn't want to anger your relatives again so I don't think we can come get you. If you find a way, great. If not, I guess I'll see you on the first.  
  
Ron  
  
PS-Hedwig is just fine, although I think Pig's driving her crazy.  
  
The next letter was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How has your holiday been? Are the Muggles treating you OK? I tried sending you a letter through the normal way, but for some reason, the owl came back. Odd, isn't it? Anyway, right now I'm in America with my parents on holiday. I'm learning oh so much about the Salem witch trials. I might have to ask Professor Binns if we could do a section on them. They are just fascinating. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be at Ron's for our usual school-shopping spree. Do you think you could come? I hope so. If not, see you the first!  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. It was like Hermione to be learning even when she was on holiday. He looked through the rest of the letters. There were ones from Hagrid, Sirius, and even one from Dumbledore, who just wanted to make sure Harry was all right. Ever since what happened last year, the Headmaster had been sure to keep Harry as safe as possible. That's why he was still stuck at the Dursley's, Harry figured. No matter, since Harry was going to be leaving them shortly.  
  
After finishing his letters, Harry looked up to see that his school supplies had been brought up to his room. He smiled to himself. Tonight's the night he thought to himself. Harry was going to run away.  
  
*****  
  
Standing outside on the corner of Privet Drive, Harry pulled his cloak about him to shield him from the cool night air. He knew that this was the best way to get to Ron's house, but he was a little worried that this would be considered using magic, which could get him expelled from Hogwarts. After careful consideration, he concluded that it wasn't really using magic, just using his wand. He dug through his trunk and pulled it out. Harry held it high up in the air and prepared himself of what was to come. There was a snap and a crack and suddenly the Knight Bus was in front of him, looking just like it did two years ago: triple-decker and violently purple. Even Stan was still there. As the still-pimpled teen got out, he gave the usual speech, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is---"  
  
"Yes, I know, Stan, " Harry interrupted impatiently. "I'm kind of in a hurry, so if I could get on.?"  
  
"'Ey, is that you, 'Arry Potter? Why dincha say so? Where will it be, then?"  
  
"Um, The Burrow. You know, Arthur Weasley's house? Um, I'm not sure what county it's in."  
  
"Dontcha worry your 'ead 'bout it 'Arry. Ern 'as the whole map of England in that ol' noggin of 'is. Just sit tight and we'll getcha there come 'ell or 'igh water!"  
  
Harry sighed in relief. He tossed his belongings in the bus and went and sat down on one the brass-steel beds. The bus made a tremendous BANG. Suddenly they were in the countryside speeding through a herd of sheep, yet never hitting one. This wasn't the best way to travel, but it was the fastest, Harry concluded. He looked around the seemingly empty compartment.  
  
"Am I the only one on here?"  
  
"Pretty much, 'Arry. Slow goings tonight. We'll be at The Burrow in 'bout 'free minutes so you best get ready."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He was only on the bus for a minute it seemed, and they were almost there!  
  
"Excellent service," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
As the sun rose, The Burrow came into view. The Knight Bus stopped with a loud screech in front of it. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked towards the door.  
  
"How much do I owe you guys?"  
  
"Six Sickles, please."  
  
Harry gave Stan his money and stepped out of the bus. As soon as he was on firm ground there was another BANG and the bus was gone. Harry stepped unto the porch and knocked on the door. 


	2. The Letter From Overseas

Chapter Two: The Letter From Overseas  
  
"Aha! Blocked you again, Dad! I think you're getting too old for this!" Leonor Lawson taunted her father from the air. They were out in the backyard of their Chicago suburban home doing what they did everyday: Quidditch Keeper practice.  
  
"So you think, Leo. But your old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve," Mike Lawson smiled as he shot up once more, feigned left, and threw the Quaffle straight through the right hoop pass Leo's reach.  
  
"Ooo, tricky. I gave you that one, you know," Leo teased as she went after the Quaffle. "Ok, one more round, then I'm finished."  
  
"Leonor, honey! Could you come down please? Mike, you too. This is a family matter," shouted Jane Lawson, Leo's mom, from the ground. With her was Teresa Jasmine, or Jazz, Leo's little sister.  
  
"Oh, all right Mom! Down in a tick," Leo did a quick somersault in the air then descended to see what was up. "What's with all the urgency?"  
  
"Come inside and we'll show you," Jane motioned them to follow her into the house. Leo caught up with Jazz, "So, do you know what's up?"  
  
"No idea, actually. All I do know is that an Owl arrived a couple of minutes ago, and then Mom just freaked out. But you know Mom, it could just be one of those 'You might have won 100,000,000 Galleons' sweepstake things."  
  
"True, true. Hopefully it's something cool, though."  
  
As they entered the house, the Lawson family sat down around the kitchen table as Jane went and got the letter. When she returned, the family stared at her in anticipation of what this was all about. She held it out.  
  
"Isn't that from our school?" Jazz peered at it, noticing the crest at the top.  
  
"Ooo, I bet you're in trouble," teased Leo, which was returned with a kick under the table.  
  
"No, actually it contains some VERY good news for both of you. Listen while I read it:  
  
'Dear parents of Leonor Tricia and Teresa Jasmine Lawson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your daughters have been selected to participate in a foreign exchange program with a wizarding school overseas: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in England. The Headmaster there, Albus Dumbledore, has set up this program in hopes of strengthening ties with foreign witches and wizards. Your daughters were selected because of their academic excellence and their character. This is a great honor and if you would choose to comply, we will send you all the information you need for this endeavor.  
  
Send Owl as soon as possible,  
  
Justina Gruelstout  
  
Headmistress of Phoenixaen Academy of Witchcraft'  
  
"Whoa! You mean we get to go to a foreign country? To learn?"  
  
"Yes, Jazz, that pretty much sums it up." Jane said, smiling.  
  
"Can we Mom? Headmistress did say it was an honor. And you wouldn't want to turn down an honor, would you?" Leo asked, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. This will be a great experience for you girls and a chance for you to learn about a different culture and how other witches and wizards live. Why, back in my day." Jane's jump into nostalgia was drowned out by Leo's yells of celebration.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Thank you Mom! Thank you Dad!" she hugged them both and then went straight upstairs to her room to send an Owl to her friends, telling them all about her going to England. Jazz, on the other hand, was pleased, but doubtful. She didn't really want to leave all her friends, and that thought showed on her face.  
  
"Honey, don't worry. I bet you'll make a ton of new friends at Hogwarts," her dad reassured her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. But if you don't want to go, you don't have to."  
  
"Oh, no, I want to go! This will be great!"  
  
"That's my girl! Now go tell your sister to stop sending owls for a second. She and I have some Keeper practice to finish up on." 


	3. The Way Birthdays Are Suppose To Be

Chapter Three: The Way Birthday's Are Suppose to Be  
  
"Harry! Is it really you?" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Ron, it's really me," Harry smiled. Ron grabbed his trunk and took it upstairs to his room, making small talk on the way.  
  
"Mum was worried about you, but didn't want to make a fuss by going and getting you, although we did try to talk her into it. How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"Knight Bus," Harry replied as he flopped himself unto Ron's bed, which was still made up in bright orange Chudley Cannon's bed sheets.  
  
"Really? That's wicked, Harry. I've always wanted to ride on that thing, but Dad says it's a menace and you'd likely die before you got where you were going."  
  
Harry laughed, "I think your dad's overexaggerating a bit, but not much. It's certainly a ride to remember though," Harry let out a huge yawn, "Ugh, I'm exhausted. Do you think I could catch a quick nap before I see your parents?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll give them heads-up that you're here, but tell them not to disturb you, all right?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Mind if I use your bed?"  
  
"Go right ahead. I need to do some stuff before Mum wakes up anyway."  
  
"Thanks. See you in a while," Harry yawned before settling in to catch some well-needed sleep.  
  
As Harry came down the stairs after his nap, Mrs. Weasley and Ron welcomed him.  
  
"Harry! How good it is to see you!" she stated warmly as she gave him a big hug. "We were wondering if you could come and see us before the holiday ended."  
  
"Well, here I am," Harry smiled, looking around. He couldn't believe how much he missed this place, with its crooked construction, noisy ghost in the attic, and clutter everywhere. This was home, not the Dursley's. "So, where's Fred and George and Ginny? I haven't seen them since I arrived."  
  
"Oh Fred and George, don't get me started on them!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "They've been nothing but trouble since the term ended. I suspect they're blowing something up someplace. And Ginny, why I have no clue where she ran off to."  
  
"She's in her room, hiding," Ron whispered to Harry, "You know how she gets around you."  
  
"Anyway, we're glad you're here," Mrs. Weasley continued, "Hermione is coming too, by the way, in a month, so we all are going to Diagon Alley."  
  
"In a month? Isn't that a little early?" Harry asked. If she came then, it would still be July!  
  
"Well, she didn't want to miss your party." Mrs. Weasley stated matter-of- fact.  
  
"My what?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! I forgot to tell you," Ron laughed, "Mum and Dad caught word that your birthday's the thirty-first, so they decided to throw a party. Nothing too big of course, just the family and Hermione. But still, it's going to be great. And that's all I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Great, I was almost not invited to my own party," Harry said sarcastically to Ron, who just laughed.  
  
"You would have been, sooner or later. Now grab your broomstick and let's go play some Quidditch!"  
  
*****  
  
This was the best birthday Harry had ever had. Even better than the time he received cards and cake from all his friends. Ron had said a party, but this was more of a feast/carnival. The backyard of The Burrow was set up to look like a circus with colorful tents everywhere. Inside the tents were games in which you could win anything from candy to stuffed animals that moved around like the real thing. The food was fantastic, with cakes and sweets, chicken and turkey, potatoes and greens, just about any kind of food you wanted was set on the numerous tables. Harry had no clue how the Weasley's could afford all of this, but didn't have the nerve to ask. The Weasley's, although poor, were also proud.  
  
As the day wore on, it was time for the present giving and the cutting of the cake. As the entire Weasley family, minus Bill and Charley, Hermione, and Harry sat around the table, Mrs. Weasley presented the birthday cake, which was something to be wondered. It was at least four layers high and bright green. The words "Happy Fifteenth Birthday Harry!" seem to flash in different colors. The candles were playing the Happy Birthday song all by themselves. Harry's smile beamed brightly as he blew out the flames and made a wish. Everyone cheered as all the candles went out. Then it was time to pass out the cake.  
  
"So, how did you like the party?" Mr. Weasley asked as slices were being distributed.  
  
"This has been the best day of my life, I think. I don't know how to thank you enough."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "We know that you weren't use to having fun on your birthday, so we decided to make up for the last fourteen for you."  
  
"Mmmmph, this is 'reat cake, Mum," George complemented through a mouthful.  
  
"Yep, really outdid yourself this time," agreed Fred.  
  
"Thank you boys, but no matter how much you sweet talk me, you're still in trouble," smiled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Blast! I mean, you think any time we pay you respect we're looking out for ourselves? I'm flabbergasted Mum! To shame, to shame." Everyone at the table laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What did you guys do this time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really. Unless you count the accidental destruction of Percy's room."  
  
"Don't know how those Filibuster's Fireworks got in there, honest."  
  
"Ruined a whole stack of 'important paper' or some rubbish."  
  
"Some rubbish?!" Percy suddenly retorted. "Those papers were part of the assignment I was conducting for Dumbledore! You two could have put me behind weeks! You're lucky I had back-ups or the whole exchange program could have been lost!"  
  
"What exchange program?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Percy sat up and puffed out his chest importantly, looking slightly like a pompous goose, "Professor Dumbledore has decided to create an exchange program with the United States to strengthen ties with them as allies. Since the incident with You-Know-Who last year, he finds it extremely important to do so."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" crooned Hermione. "I can talk to them about their culture and learn even more facts about America. Since my holiday there, I've become fascinated by them."  
  
"Don't bore them to death, Hermione," Ron intervened. "They might just go home if you do that."  
  
"How many students are coming?" Harry interrupted the impending argument.  
  
"Just four this year. But Professor Dumbledore has told me personally that since I'm doing such a great job that we'll probably have more next year." Percy said proudly.  
  
"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore," groaned Fred. "And I thought your obsession with Crouch was bad."  
  
"Just because I'm respected in the wizarding community doesn't mean you have to be jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" questioned George. "Au contraire, Percy. We're proud of you, almost in awe, aren't we Fred?"  
  
"Exactly. We're not worthy, oh great Percy! We're not worthy!" The table again was filled with laughter as the twins began to bow towards Percy, causing him to turn bright red, which didn't mix well with his hair.  
  
"Boys, boys," Mr. Weasley said after the laughing ceased, "Stop hassling your brother. It's time for bed anyhow. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, alright. Ruin all the fun. 'Night all."  
  
Harry hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before going up to bed, "Thanks again. I'll never forget today. Good night." 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter Four: The Meeting  
  
It seemed that summer's was never going to end, and no one wanted it to. But as when you want things to last forever, time seems to speed up, and in no time at all it was the First of September. Mr. Weasley woke up everyone at dawn that morning, in hopes that they could get ready in four hours. The Burrow was in a state of chaos as people ran up and down the stairs attempting to get packed and ready to go. At one point, all packing ceased as a mad search was constructed for Crookshanks, Hermione's bow-legged feline. He was found out in the garden, chasing gnomes. By 10:30, everything was done and they were on their way, driving in cars Mr. Weasley borrowed from the Ministry. They knew they were cutting it close, having to get to King's Cross Station in less than a half an hour, but somehow the drivers knew some superb shortcuts and got them there in less than ten minutes.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their trolleys filled with their school supplies and casually walked through the barrier into Platform 9 and ¾, they noticed a group of students away from the hustle and bustle of the platform. Looking strangely out of place, wearing oddly styled robes and having dark tans, these students seemed apprehensive of what to do.  
  
"Those must be the Americans!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Look kinda odd," noted Ron.  
  
"Oh, don't be judgmental!" she snapped. "They're people just like everyone else. Let's go introduce ourselves."  
  
As the trio walked towards them, one of the Americans turned and smiled and waved. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing," said Harry, surprised at the question. "You must be the exchange students."  
  
"Oh what gave you that idea?" said the waving girl with a smile. "Pardon the sarcasm, but that's just who I am. Speaking of who I am, my name is Leonor Lawson, Leo for short," she held out her hand. Harry took it.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"The Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and waited for the glance at the scar. It didn't happen. "Cool. Now I can tell the girls back home I met someone of importance." Harry smiled. He knew he'd get along with Leo very easily.  
  
"Who are the rest of your friends?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she stepped forward to shake hands, "It so nice to meet you. I'm absolutely fascinated by your people's culture. I was in America for quite some time and."  
  
"Hermione, shove it would you?" Ron interrupted. "You'll have to excuse her, she's too smart for her own good. I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley. " Leo smiled, "Oh, no, it's expected. Besides, I'm totally interested in your guys' way of life too. Hermione, I'd love to exchange info about the US with you sometime, ok? That's why it is called an exchange program."  
  
"Great!" Hermione crooned.  
  
"Hey, Leo! How 'bout letting us have a word otherwise!"  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Ok, let me introduce you to the rest of the American Exchange: this is Teresa Jasmine Lawson, or Jazz, my sister. We're from Phoenixaen Academy of Witchcraft in Chicago. The tall girl over there is Elba Wilder and the only guy is Sid Gordon. They're both from Willowsby School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New York City."  
  
"We can speak for ourselves, thank you very much," Elba said coldly.  
  
"Yes, who made you leader?" Sid inquired dryly.  
  
"Well, sorrry! I didn't think you rays of sunshine knew how to talk, seeing as you haven't spoke a word since we got here!"  
  
"Hmmph! Maybe we just didn't want to speak with you." Elba glared.  
  
"Ok, you guys, breathe!" Jazz interrupted. "The train's about to leave. Let's continue this conversation on the train, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, all right, voice of reason," Leo teased as the seven of them got onto Hogwarts Express.  
  
*****  
  
As they found a compartment together, the seven began to get to know each other. They soon found out that Sid and Elba weren't going to be part of the group, and sure enough, left minutes after sitting down to go find more "enjoyable company".  
  
"Probably going to talk to Malfoy, no doubt," stated Ron, "Seems like his kind of people."  
  
"Yeah, snooty, rich, self-centered, and stupid," agreed Harry.  
  
"Boy, this Malfoy character sounds like a real ass," Jazz stated.  
  
"The biggest one you'll ever come across," Harry told her. "Avoid him whenever possible."  
  
Just then Fred and George came bursting into the compartment.  
  
"Oi! So here's the Americans!" George exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh," smiled Leo.  
  
"What's this all about, Ron, hiding away these lovely ladies from us?" George teased, bending down on one knee in front of Leo, and kissing her hand, "Oh madam, 'tis a great pleasure to be in your presence. I'm George Weasley, Esquire." "Oh, I do declare, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd meet such a coveted gentleman," Leo said with a false Southern accent and a straight face to boot, as the rest of the compartment was in tears laughing.  
  
"Oh George, quit being such a prat," Fred pushed him out of the way. "I'm Fred Weasley. And your name?"  
  
"I'm Leonor Lawson, Leo for short," she smiled at the twins. "Let me guess, you two are the top troublemakers at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Howja know?"  
  
"Woman's intuition."  
  
"And who's the other lovely lady?" George asked turning towards Jazz, who blushed. "I'm Teresa Jasmine Lawson, Jazz for short."  
  
"You two are sisters?" asked Fred.  
  
"No, it's just a weird coincidence," Leo said sarcastically. "Yes, we're sisters. Why?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me saying, you two look nothing alike." This was true. While Leo was tall with a light complexion, blonde hair and green eyes, Jazz was shorter and darker, with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we get that a lot," Jazz commented.  
  
"So, what year are you two in?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Sixth," said Leo.  
  
"Fifth," said Jazz.  
  
"Wicked! You're with us, Jazz!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh, and I'm left in the dust now, am I?"  
  
"Yep, guess so," said George. "Me and Freddie here are seventh years, big and bad upperclassmen."  
  
"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots," Leo replied sarcastically with a smile. "So, do you guys play Quidditch over here?"  
  
"Are you nuts? Of course we do! Gryffindors have had the top school team for four years running!" stated Harry.  
  
"Gryffindors?" asked Leo.  
  
"It's our house name," said Hermione. "There are three other houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Trust me, you don't want to be Sorted into Slytherin. All the evil witches and wizards are in that house."  
  
"Plus you get ruddy Snape as your House Leader," put in Harry.  
  
"So what House do we want?" asked Jazz.  
  
"Our house of course!" stated George as if it was clear as day.  
  
"That easy, huh?" said Leo.  
  
"Well, the Sorting Hat does have to put you there, but you both seem Gryffindor worthy."  
  
"That's a reassuring thought."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so," George smiled, "Anyway, we best be off. Lee supposed to have some mutant lizard from his holiday in Africa. We have to check that out."  
  
"Yeah, so tootles!" Fred waved as the twins left the compartment.  
  
"You have some interesting brothers, Ron," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, and you saw them on their best behavior."  
  
"Suspected so. Anyway, back to Quidditch. How's your house team for players?"  
  
"Well, we're pretty much set," stated Harry. "But we are looking for a Keeper since Wood graduated two years ago."  
  
"Awesome! That's what position I play!"  
  
"Wicked! That is a stroke of luck. How good are you?"  
  
"Oh, only the All-State Keeper five years in a row. But who's counting?"  
  
"Great, I'll have to inform Madam Hooch about this. We have to get you on the team. If you're a Gryffindor, that is."  
  
"Hey, you guys," Hermione interrupted, pointing at her watch. "We have only ten minutes before we get to Hogwarts. I think it's time to change into our robes."  
  
"Ok, ok," said Harry and Ron, "We'll leave you three to your privacy. See you at Hogwarts."  
  
"You can count on it." 


	5. The Sorting

Chapter Five: The Sorting  
  
"Firs' years this way! Exchange students too!" shouted Hagrid over the row of the students getting off the Hogwarts Express. "All righ' you three?"  
  
"Great, Hagrid, just smashing," said Harry. "We're here to present to you two of the Americans."  
  
"Is that so? Let's see 'em then."  
  
Leo and Jazz came forward and smiled at the giant man, "How do you do?" said Jazz. "It's nice to meet you Hagrid. Harry has said so much about you. My name is Jazz Lawson."  
  
"Nice to meet cha, Jazz. An' who's the other one?"  
  
"What's up Hagrid?" Leo held out her hand, "I'm Leo Lawson, American extrordinare."  
  
"I've got a feelin' you'll be a handful," smiled Hagrid. "Ok, then, I've got to get the firs' years on the boats. See you three a' the castle."  
  
"See you, Hagrid!" waved the three as they went and got on the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
As they got off the carriages to enter the castle, Harry heard an all too familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Have you seen those Americans? Ruddy stupid looking if you ask me. Not a bit of sense either, seeing as they were hanging out with Potter. Elba and Sid weren't too bad, as they did go to a respectable school, but the Lawson's, HA! What a joke! Probably don't even know how to hold a wand properly."  
  
"Like you do, Malfoy," Harry turned to face his sworn enemy.  
  
"Oh, standing up for the little Americans eh, Potter? Must always be the hero don't you? Mr. Good and Righteous. Makes me gag on breakfast, it does."  
  
"Just go away before I rearrange your face," Ron stepped in. Malfoy's mental lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, growled at him and flexed their fists.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, Weasley, that threat is worthless. Just like your family."  
  
Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back as Malfoy and cronies walked away laughing. "Don't let him get to you, Ron. He's just a stupid little prat," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, ok, whatever," Ron muttered and shook them off of him. "Let's go inside. We're about to miss the Sorting."  
  
*****  
  
The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table just as Professor McGonagall was getting the Great Hall's attention. "Now, students, before we begin the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."  
  
"This year, we at Hogwarts have decided to begin an exchange program with the United States of America in which we receive students from there and they get the chance to learn in a new country. This, we believe, will strengthen our friendship with that country. I will appreciate if you'll make them feel right at home here at Hogwarts. Also, we have two new teachers in our midst. Both will be familiar to you I'm sure. Since our luck with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers is not top notch, we had to get another one again. We decided that the best for the job is none other than Remus Lupin."  
  
"Lupin!" exclaimed Harry. "Wicked!" Professor Lupin, who taught the same class two years prior, was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had. But when it came out that Lupin was a werewolf, he was forced into retirement.  
  
"I knew some of you would be pleased," Dumbledore smiled at the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly. "And now for our second teacher. Sad to say, Madam Hooch has retired from her Quidditch coaching and flying teaching days due to her age. We did find someone qualified for the job, however, so let me introduce Professor Wood."  
  
"Hey, that's Oliver!" said George as the room filled with applause. "I guess being on a reserve team wasn't enough for the old guy."  
  
As the clapping died down, McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of the group of first years, and placed on it the old, ragged piece of cloth that was the Sorting Hat. The first years and the Americans stared at it, and soon the rip that served as its mouth broke into song.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years!  
  
You're a lovely sight to see  
  
But before you can sit down  
  
You must go through me  
  
Now I'm not a tough obstacle  
  
But still I am needed  
  
To be placed upon your heads  
  
And see where you'll be seeded  
  
Are you a Slytherin  
  
With ambition on the mind?  
  
Or are you a Gryffindor  
  
None braver you will find  
  
Or perhaps a Hufflepuff  
  
If you're a worker, that's the one  
  
Maybe you're a Ravenclaw  
  
If it's with the wise you run  
  
So come on down, sit on the stool  
  
And place me on your head  
  
And I'll see what Hogwarts  
  
Has in store for you ahead!  
  
Everyone clapped as the Hat finished with its ditty. Then McGonagall held out a piece of parchment and began reading off names.  
  
"Abbot, Daniel."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Atkins, Jennifer."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"I wonder if she's going to do the exchange students separately?" Hermione thought out loud as "Dirks, Jacob" became a Gryffindor.  
  
"We'll find out in a second," said Harry. "If she skips Sid Gordon."  
  
And McGonagall did, as "Gunder, Kathy" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ugh, now we have to wait 'till all the first years are done to see what house the Lawson's are in!" groaned George.  
  
"Oh, hope Leo's a Gryffindor, eh, George?" asked Fred, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't?" he said, nonchalantly.  
  
As "Yeske, Nathan" became a Slytherin, the four Americans were looking a bit nervous. Before being Sorted, Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
"Since this is a special Sorting, I will announce their names and their years. All right then, Sixth Year Sid Gordon."  
  
He walked up to the Sorting Hat like he was the king of the world and before the hat was placed on his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Sixth Year Leonor Tricia Lawson."  
  
She walked up nervously to the hat. If she didn't make Gryffindor she would positively kill herself. Before the hat went on her head she saw George and Fred give her a thumbs up. She smiled as she heard the hat trying to figure her out.  
  
"Oooo, a tough one you are. Extreme wisdom you have, a ton of courage too. Loyal to a fault, and yet ambitious as well. I could put you anywhere you know.now which one?"  
  
"Gryffindor, for God's sake!" Leo whispered fiercely to the Hat.  
  
"Well, if you're sure. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Leo took the hat off her head and sighed heavily. That was a close one. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she gave George a high five and then watched as the last two were Sorted.  
  
"Fifth Year Teresa Jasmine Lawson."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"And last but not least, Fifth Year Elba Wilder."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The clapping died down and soon the feast began. The magical golden plates impressed Leo and Jazz as food began just popping up all over the place. It was turning out to be one of the best beginning of term feast that Hogwarts had seen in awhile, as platters upon platters of roast chicken, turkey, smoked beef, ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, and rice was followed by even more desserts.  
  
"This is delicious!" exclaimed Leo.  
  
"Exquisite if I do say so myself," said Hermione "It has been one of the best meals I've ever had."  
  
Fred and George seemed to have been enjoying it as well since they were still stuffing their faces with pumpkin pastries.  
  
"Would you like the rest of my pastry, Jazz?" asked Harry in a kind voice.  
  
"No, thanks anyway," said Jazz in a groan, "I'm so full, I'm fit to burst!"  
  
The feast ended shortly and the Americans, along with the first years, got their tour of the main hall and their dorms.  
  
Jazz and Leo soon got situated and went to their own dormitories.  
  
"Guess what?" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Jazz.  
  
"We got our schedule on our beds and we have all of our classes together!"  
  
"That's great!" said Jazz excited at the prospect of having a friend in her new classes.  
  
"Ron and Harry are with us too, just so you know."  
  
"Ooo, that even cooler!"  
  
"So are you saying that Ron and Harry are cooler than me?" Hermione protested, pretending to be taken aback.  
  
"No, wait! I didn't mean." Jazz stuttered, trying to dig herself out of the hole.  
  
"I was just joking," laughed Hermione, pulling the bed sheets down on her four-poster bed. "Now, I saved you the bed beside me so we can gossip about things together. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"No really, thanks a lot. I've got a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, " Jazz yawned, feeling grateful towards her.  
  
They got into their pajamas, then into bed. They fell asleep almost instantly. 


	6. Class Begins

Chapter Six: Class Begins  
  
The next morning, the girls got dressed and went downstairs to meet Harry, Leo, Ron, Fred, and George.  
  
"Mornin' to you," said Ron, "ready to go to McGonagall's, Jazz?"  
  
"As ready as one person can get I suppose," said Jazz, "How'd you sleep last night Leo?"  
  
"Like a log," she said with emphasis. "The rooms are like sound proof. One could do things in one's room and nobody else would realize it heh heh."  
  
Everyone laughed except Ron; he didn't seem to get it.  
  
The group then dispersed, hurrying to their first class.  
  
*****  
  
" All right everyone," McGonagall said "let's review and find out how much knowledge has seeped out of your brains over holiday. Now then, what are witches and wizards called who change into animals?"  
  
Everyone said in unison (counting Jazz), "Animagus."  
  
"Excellent class. As you all hopefully know, for you to become an Animagus, you must be trained well. Being an Animagus is tough magic and shouldn't be tried by just anyone. Soon as a wizard becomes an Animagus, they have to get themselves registered. Unregistered Animagi are illegal and can be sent to Azkaban. Have you all written this down?"  
  
Her class sighed as parchment and quills were pulled out of bags. It was too early for notes.  
  
Meanwhile, in Snape's Sixth year potion class.  
  
"Ms. Lawson, if you're so keen to talk, how about answering a simple question?" snickered Snape as the red-handed culprit turned and faced him, ending her conversation with a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Ok, shoot," Leo said nonchalantly, unawares of the wrath that she had put upon herself.  
  
"What color of potion do you get when you mix eye of a snake, hair of a zebra tail and hooves of a hog?" Snape's eyes gleamed in triumph, for he figured he had just reduced her to a muttering fool.  
  
"Easy," she snaps right away, to his surprise, " purple. The eye and hair mix and become a blue shade, then you add the hooves and get purple. That potion, by the way, is called Drought of Defrost and can instantly save you from hypothermia. But you should know that, being the Potions teacher and all."  
  
"Umph." Snape muttered malevolently. He wasn't used to having students, especially Gryffindors, actually answer questions correctly.  
  
"Now then, Snape, how 'bout a harder question, you old stick in the mud. Give the 'American' a challenge," Leo said sarcastically as he turned around.  
  
"There will be none of that cheek in my class," he yelled, "Five points from Gryffindor. And if you push it, Ms. Lawson, I'll make it twenty."  
  
Leo had her next class with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jazz. It was flying class. At Hogwarts, it was mandatory for students to take some sort of physical activity class until they were a Seventh year. Flying class was the most popular and as the students got older, the class was mainly for Quidditch players to get some extra practice in during the day. Professor Wood walked down the line of students, noting any absences.  
  
"Good afternoon class," he said cheerfully, " My name is Professor Wood, but just 'Wood' is fine. Never did like formalities. I'll be your flying instructor for this term. "  
  
Leo was staring at him lustfully.  
  
Hermione jabbed her in the ribs, "Ooo, somebody's likes a teacher!"  
  
"Says who? He's just better looking than most. You'd have to agree with me there." With his controlled-messy brown hair, sparkling chocolate eyes, and rouge-ish grin, Leo wasn't the only girl whose mind wasn't on flying at the moment.  
  
Wood continued, oblivious to the fact that girls were fantasizing about him, "I understand we have a few Americans in this class. Will you please come forward?"  
  
Leo, Jazz, and Sid walked forward. On his way up Sid tripped Leo making her fall.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin. Mr. Gordon see me after class."  
  
Leo got up and brushed herself off, no worse from the fall. "Hmmm, seems to me that I'm already falling head over heels for this class. Good thing for you Wood," Leo smiled, "since I can be a rather large 'pain in the ass' or so I've heard from a certain Potions instructor."  
  
"At least your sense of humor wasn't bruised with the plunge," Wood replied, grinning at the girl, "Now then, your name and your flying experience."  
  
"Leo Lawson is my name, and Keeper is my game. I've played that position since I was only nine and made the All-State team all five years that I was in school in America. I'm looking to make Gryffindor Keeper while I'm staying here."  
  
"Wicked, but you know, you'll be filling my old shoes. Might be harder than you expected," he countered with a competitive gleam in his eye.  
  
"So you say, so you say."  
  
Wood just laughed and went on with the class, "Alright, who's next?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Jazz Lawson. Nice to meet you. I can fly, but it's not my thing," Jazz said blushing.  
  
"Ok, that's just smashing," Wood looked down the list and rolled his eyes at Sid, "And I already know your name you little git."  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically.  
  
"Now get on your brooms and let me see what you can do," Wood said.  
  
Leo had a Firebolt, which was a gift from her school for leading them to five state titles, and Jazz had a Cleansweep 7 because she didn't fly as much.  
  
The class went on flying and did some activities and then went back inside to lunch.  
  
They all sat down together and Fred and George joined shortly after. Harry came over to the table and sat down next to Jazz.  
  
"Have you heard about the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked sounding kind of anxious.  
  
"Yes, it's only the talk of everyone over third year," she said, smiling "why do you ask?  
  
"I was wondering. do want to join me for lunch at the Three Broomsticks? Not as a date or anything," he rushed, "but, you know, so we can get to know each other better."  
  
"I'd love to Harry! What time?" she answered, thoughts now consumed with fashion.  
  
"About eleven-thirty?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Keep it down so hopefully no one else joins us."  
  
After lunch, George saw Leo ahead of him when they were going to their next class. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder and ducked. Leo turned but no one was there. Or was there? Leo laughed as she turned around and saw George in front of her, "All right there Leo? Seems to me you're looking for people that aren't there."  
  
"Yes, well, got to keep my eyes open. Who knows who could just pop up? I mean you just appeared all of a sudden," she smiled at him.  
  
"Ah, yes, that is so. But my appearance is not without reason. I was wondering, would you like to meet me at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade? It's just a smashing store with more Dungbombs and Filibuster's Fireworks than you can shake a stick at."  
  
"Sounds like a barrel of monkeys," she answered, with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Around noon thirty then?"  
  
"Noon thirty it is." 


	7. The Sisters' Outings

Chapter Seven: The Sisters' Outings  
  
Saturday came like a flash of lightning. Jazz was up at dawn, digging through her trunk for the perfect robes. She was so obsessed with her outfit that she almost didn't notice that eleven-thirty was creeping up on her. In the nick of time she just threw on the outfit she tried on first and left the dormitory to meet Harry.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Jazz greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Jazz. How are you this morning?" Harry said, not quite sure how to lead the conversation.  
  
"Just fine and dandy. How about yourself?"  
  
"Very well, thanks. Here, I've already grabbed a table. Let's go sit down, shall we?" Harry motioned to a table that was set back in a corner. He signaled to Madam Rosmerta to bring them two Butterbeers. As they sat down, Harry decided to make his move.  
  
"Um, you know, you look nice Jazz," Harry muttered, turning red and looking at his shoes.  
  
"Really? Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me, coming for you," she blushed furiously. Did the famous Harry Potter actually like her?  
  
"Well, you know it's true," he said smiling. Although confident on the outside, inside he was nervous as if he was taking the Potion final without studying. Harry had no clue where the guts came from, so the next question surprised even him.  
  
"I know we haven't really known each other for longer than two weeks, but I really like you.um.willyougooutwithme?"  
  
"Oh!" Jazz exclaimed. She did like Harry, but this was too soon. However, this could be a once in a lifetime chance! Jazz suddenly became emotionally confused. She didn't know whether or not to say yes or not. If she said yes, she could be happier than she had been for a long time. But then again, Harry could turn out to be not the type of person she's into. "Oh, I don't know Harry. It's too soon, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I don't like you, because I do, it's just, well, like you said, I don't really know you that well. But I'd really like to be a good friend."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Harry, a little crestfallen but all right. "Yes, I think that would work." He smiled at her to show that he meant it. Even though Harry was disappointed that she didn't say yes, at least she didn't hate him, and she didn't say no either.  
  
As they were finishing up their Butterbeers, Ron and Hermione walked in, looking less than pleasant.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione," Jazz acknowledged, "What's up? Why so glum?"  
  
"I'm not glum," Hermione snapped, "I'm just had it up to HERE with Raggedy Andy over there!"  
  
"Just because I dropped your favorite book in the mud doesn't mean you hafta chew me out in front of everyone!" Ron protested. "It was an accident anyway! You make it seem like I did it on purpose!"  
  
"You didn't even make a big deal out of it! You could've at least wiped it off better when you handed it to me!"  
  
"For God's sake woman! If you would just listen to yourself for one second."  
  
"Be quiet, both of you!" Harry interrupted his quarreling friends. "You two, make up right now or I swear I'll dump the rest of my Butterbeer on you."  
  
"Fine," huffed Hermione. "Sorry Ron."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Ok then, I hate to see such sad faces," Jazz clapped her hands. "How 'bout we all go to Zonko's? There, we can at least find something to cheer us up, eh?"  
  
*****  
  
"You know, we don't have places like this in Chicago," commented Leo as she browsed through a barrel of Warlock Wally's Weird Wands for Weird Wizards, which were trick-wands that would turn an unsuspecting wizard's hands bright purple, green, or orange if he held it. Zonko's was just blowing her away. It easily became her favorite store in the whole world.  
  
"Is that so? My, my, you've been deprived my friend," George shook his head in pity. "Lucky I'm here to expand your horizons a bit."  
  
"Oh, yes, I am forever in your debt," Leo laughed, partially being serious.  
  
"As you should be," George replied, thrusting a pack of Dungbombs at her, "Do you think that this will be enough?"  
  
"Oh, no. If you're going to properly create havoc, you need at least a dozen," she explained. "And also, we're going to need some fireworks, 2 dozen rolls of Untearable Terrible TP, Frog Spawn Soap, Sticky Sweet Syrup Glue, and more Bite Your Bum Seat Covers than you can shake a stick at!"  
  
"Right ho, Captain!" he saluted and went off on a rampage, grabbing everything in sight. After getting all she asked for, he dumped the loot on the counter, "this everything?"  
  
"Just about. I think I'll add some pranks of my own making as well to sweeten the pot."  
  
"A girl who makes gags; I think I'm in heaven!" George playfully put his arm around her, "So then, brains behind the scheme, should we tell Fred about what will be the prank to end all pranks?"  
  
"Nah, I think we should keep this to ourselves. Everyone will know who did it as soon as we pull it off. Then, our names will go down in Gryffindor history!"  
  
"George Weasley and Leo Lawson: Number One Pranksters. Ah yes, that does have a nice ring to it."  
  
As the two walked out with their bulging bag, Leo expressed her impatience.  
  
"You know, George, I don't think I'll be able to wait 'till after the Quidditch Cup to pull this. It's just too good!"  
  
"Yes I know, I was like that at your age. All full of spunk and ready to jump into a project as soon as it presented its ugly head. But age, I fear, has wizened me up a bit. No matter how good a prank is, if you execute it at the wrong time it won't have the same affect." George said, matter-of-fact.  
  
"Oh, you've gotten all philosophical all of sudden. I didn't think you had it in you," Leo teased.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a very complex person. I just hide it really well."  
  
"Whatever you say George. Let's get back to Hogwarts. I've got some Quidditch practice to do. Tryouts are tomorrow, you know." 


	8. Tryouts

Chapter Eight: Tryouts  
  
"All right, all right everybody, settle down now. You won't make the team by making a ruckus!" Wood yelled over the din of people. "Now then, you all know me, I'm Wood, and today I'm helping out my old team, Gryffindor, by hosting their Keeper tryouts. I see that there are a lot of you here today, and I'm glad to see it, but you know, not all of you will make it. Out of the twenty of you that are here, only two of you will be on the team: one as a starter, the other, as a reserve. Now, what I'm looking for here today are four things: effort, ambition, attitude, and, of course, talent. We will start by warming up with some easy maneuvers and slowly work up to top-notch Keeper skills. Towards the end of tryouts, we're going to have a Keeper Round Robin, so to speak. Each of you will have a chance to block as many goals as possible. We'll play until there's only one of you left. It's just a way for me to see you guys in action, and to let you have a little fun in the process." Wood clapped in glee and looked around at the anxious faces. "Now then, any questions?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you just going to talk about Quidditch, or are we going to actually get around to playing some?" asked Leo with a devilish grin.  
  
"Why, Leo, I thought you'd never ask. Now, everyone out on the pitch and show me your best!" Wood blew his whistle and the players took to the skies.  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh, if I see a Quaffle coming at me one more time, I think I'll scream," Leo moaned, sinking into an armchair in the Common Room. She was covered in sweat and pleasantly exhausted. She slowly looked up at Fred, George, Harry, and Jazz as they sat down beside her.  
  
"Don't blame you there. You must've blocked at least 50 in a row!" Jazz noted, amazed.  
  
"You should have seen the look on old Battle Ax's face when you broke forty," George commented gleefully. "He looked like he was either going to strangle you or kiss you."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Leo, confused.  
  
"Simple conclusion, oh excellent Keeper," Fred explained. "You broke his record."  
  
"Ah, makes sense to me."  
  
"Oh yes, I think you have the job down pat, missy. Especially when you almost cracked the Quaffle on your knee when you failed to block it. Good show of competitive edge, of raw animal lust for being perfect. Exactly what Wood looks for," said George.  
  
"Exactly what Wood acts like," added Fred  
  
"If you don't make Keeper tomorrow morning, I'll have to give Wood a piece of my mind," piped up Harry. "You're our best bet in winning the Quidditch Cup again this year. All the rest of the players looked like they didn't even know what way to straddle their broomsticks!"  
  
"Thanks everybody," laughed Leo. "Now, if you guys will stop worshiping me for a minute, I'm going to go take a well-needed shower and a nap. Five hours on a broom wears out a person."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Leo was up with the sun. She couldn't sleep with the thought of the tryout results on her mind. Throwing on a robe, she ran down to Wood's office in her sock feet to get the anxiety off her brain. Obviously, she wasn't alone in the feeling.  
  
"Bloody hell! I didn't make the team!" a voice echoed down the hallway. Leo cringed. One down, she couldn't help thinking. As she walked slowly, the list loomed in front of her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. When she reached the list, she couldn't look at it. What if she was the reserve? Or worse yet, she didn't make it at all?  
  
"Oh, get a grip Lawson and act your age," she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and held her breath as she read the list.  
  
"Yes! I'm the master!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air.  
  
"You know, normal people are trying to sleep here," a sleepy looking Wood poked his head through the office doorway. His hair was all messy and he looked disheveled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Wood, but you know, I couldn't help."  
  
"Yes, yes, it's quite all right Leo," smiled Wood. "I was excited too when I made the team. Just keep it down. I don't mind, but if Snape hears you, he might just kill you, if he's in a GOOD mood."  
  
"Ok, thanks for the head's up, Wood. And thanks for picking me!"  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't a hard decision. You beat my old record you know when you blocked fifty-six goals in a row. Impressive stuff."  
  
"Well, you know, I did say I was going to fill your shoes and I do have this habit of always being right," she grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"So you say, so you say," Wood retorted, making Leo laugh.  
  
"This is going to be a great season," Leo said, turning to walk back to her dormitory, "And thanks again, Wood."  
  
"My pleasure," he waved her on as she skipped gleefully down the hallway, making Wood smile at the sight. Suddenly he remembered, "Hey Leo!"  
  
She almost tripped on the rug as she made an abrupt stop, "Whose being loud now?"  
  
Wood just gave her a mock evil look, "I forgot to tell you, practice tonight, after dinner. Be there."  
  
"Will do," Leo saluted, and then continued back to the dormitory.  
  
*****  
  
"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Leo yelled jumping on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Mmmm, you're not waking me up at the crack of dawn by any chance to tell me that you made Keeper? No, that would be too thoughtless for you," Hermione muttered in a slurred voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"I am, and I did! Isn't it awesome?"  
  
"Oh, yes, smashing," she replied, throwing a pillow at the excited youth. "Tell me, why couldn't this have waited until a decent hour?"  
  
"And hold out worthy information from a friend? Nah, that would be cruel," Leo flashed her a smile which in return got her a pillow in the face.  
  
"Ugh, why don't you go tell George? I bet he'll be thrilled."  
  
"Great idea! Tootles!"  
  
"Wait! I wasn't serious." Hermione protested to an empty room. Oh she's going to get herself into trouble, she thought to herself as she fell back asleep.  
  
"Good gad, girl! This is a boy's dormitory for Pete's sake!" George complained moments later.  
  
"Oh thank you, Mr. Compassionate. I come in here, risk my spotless record to share a happy moment in my life with you, and this is all the congratulations I get? I think I'm going to cry," Leo turned away from him and acted overly upset.  
  
"Now, now, Leo, I'm happy for you, really. You just surprised me that's all." George said, concerned.  
  
She whipped around, her face a picture of mirth, "God, you are a sucker!"  
  
"Oh really?" George tackled her to the ground and started wrestling with her. Leo put up a fight, giving him a maximum noogie that made him grab a pillow from the bed and throw it at her. All this commotion soon woke up the rest of the room.  
  
"Aye, George, pipe down will you? If you and your girlfriend are going to do stuff, do it outside the room. Some of us do need to sleep!" Fred reprimanded.  
  
"Shove it Fred! She's not my girlfriend!" George grabbed Leo by the elbow and yanked her out into the Common Room. "Stupid git, needs to shut up sometimes."  
  
"Why does he think I'm your girlfriend?" Leo asked inquisitively.  
  
"Just because I've been hanging with you more than I've been hanging with him. He's just jealous," George said really fast, his ears turning slightly red. If Leo knew the Weasley boys better, she would have known right away that he was lying.  
  
"Oh, I see," Leo replied, oblivious. "Well, I do think we should catch a few more hours of sleep. We've got practice tonight you know."  
  
"Oh, goodie. Now you get to see Wood in top form. Maybe we'll even be blessed by his motivational speeches. Those are things dreams are made of."  
  
"Sounds like a riot. Well, see you then or at dinner. Whenever."  
  
"Righto then. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Back atcha." 


	9. Practice and Then Some

Chapter Nine: Practice and Then Some  
  
It would be seven hours later at practice before Leo would see George again. And Leo knew practice was not going to be a social occasion with Wood as a coach.  
  
"What do you call that? Sloppy, I tell you what! Now, let's do that one more time, without Fred almost killing our OWN Seeker with the Bludger!" Wood yelled furiously at his team.  
  
"Tut, tut, old chap. Just was an accident. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Fred called from the air nonchalantly, but you could tell he was taking to heart what his coach told him. As the play commenced, Angelina Johnson grabbed the Quaffle and took off straight into the air. But this was only a feint, as she and Alicia Spinnet pulled the Porskoff Ploy. Alicia, now in possession of the Quaffle, headed straight for Leo at the goal who was lying in wait for her. George and Fred shot practice Bludgers, which were softer than the regular ones so you couldn't injure your own team, in hopes to slow down her advances and to give the practice a more "game-feel" to it, but to no avail. Alicia cocked back her arm and let the Quaffle fly as hard as she could towards the lower right goal. However,  
  
"Nice block, Leo! Now then, the Porskoff, just smashing. I think we got it," Wood told the team. "Practice's over. Hit the showers team!"  
  
"Oh, thank the lord!" groaned George they got off their brooms and started heading for the locker rooms. "To think, this was fairly short going by Wood's standards."  
  
"Three hours short? Not in my universe," Leo said disbelieving, wiping the sweat off her brow.  
  
"I didn't think it to be so bad," Harry commented.  
  
"That's because all you had to do was catch golf balls Wood threw at you," Katie Bell pointed out. "If you had to work on maneuvers and throwing techniques while Ol' Battle Ax was breathing down your back, you'd wouldn't be as perky as you are now."  
  
"Wood didn't seem THAT bad," Leo defended. "He was just doing his job."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Fred said. "You're his favorite."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come off it, you can't tell me that you can't tell," snorted Fred. "He never yelled at you once, and did you see the way he was looking at you! Makes me want to puke!"  
  
"Whoa now, are you sure? I don't believe you."  
  
"It's true. I saw that too. And trust me, he was looking at you. I had to get his attention more than once just so I could get my practice in," confirmed Harry.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Leo said. "You guys are all psycho." She walked away from the group, shaking her head. She didn't see George, who at that moment was looking more than unhappy.  
  
*****  
  
One practice turned into two, two turned into two weeks, and after five weeks of practicing, it was opening day, with Gryffindor playing Ravenclaw. The team was all up bright and early that morning, and not because they had to. All of them were had nerves about this first game, especially Leo. What if they lost by a goal and it was all her fault and they kick her off the team and never speak to her again?  
  
"Oh, come off it Lawson," she muttered to herself, sounding a bit like Fred. "That's not going to happen."  
  
"Oi, Leo!" George shouted from the portrait of the Fat Lady, shaking her out of her pre-game thoughts. "We're all going down to breakfast! Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll eat anything," Leo got up from the armchair and went and joined the rest of the team.  
  
"The point of breakfast isn't to eat," George said, dramatically rolling his eyes, causing Leo to snicker. "Wood's going to run some new stuff by us that came to him while he was pacing last night and we're going to act like we care Then we swallow some toast to humor him and be on our merry way."  
  
"Ah, I see. But we shouldn't just act like we care. We should take his plays seriously."  
  
"Oh don't go all dedicated on me now. It's not like we don't listen to what he says, it's just, well, he says the same stuff every week. Once you figure this out, you'll only act like you care too."  
  
"We'll see, we'll see." Leo said as they entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was a bright cerulean blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Great Quidditch weather.  
  
As the team approached the Gryffindor table, Wood was already there, deep in thought, bent over a mini model of the Quidditch pitch and poking the little players with his wand.  
  
"Good morning to you, Wood," Fred said heartily, smacking him on the back. "How's the old plays coming along?"  
  
"Fine, fine," muttered Wood, mad that Fred pulled him out of his state-of-mind. He looked up and smiled, "Oh, good morning Leo."  
  
"Um, good morning," she replied, looking malevolently at Alicia, Angelina and Katie, who started giggling. "So, what do you have in store for us today?"  
  
"Well, I've been analyzing the Ravenclaw offense and unfortunately for those who like a challenge, you won't be getting one. With Roger Davies gone, they have a huge hole in their line-up. Their Beaters are notoriously good however."  
  
"Blimey isn't that so? Almost broke my arm once," Angelina interrupted.  
  
".so be on the lookout for Bludgers. Especially you, Harry. We can't have you falling out of the sky all over the place."  
  
"Wouldn't imagine it," Harry said, a serious look on his face.  
  
"Ok then, that's about it. Oh, and Leo?"  
  
"Yes?" she turned and faced Wood.  
  
"Don't let them score. At all."  
  
"Yeah, but no pressure," George cut in, causing laughter from the group.  
  
"All right, you got it, Wood."  
  
"Great. Now, you all eat some breakfast so you're ready for the game. See you in a few hours." The team waved Wood off as the served themselves up some toast and bacon. This was in vain as they didn't touch any of it.  
  
"Oh, I can't stand waiting for a game! My hands are shaking!" Leo put down her fork in a huff.  
  
"Don't be nervous. This is just like playing in America, I bet," Katie comforted her.  
  
"Yes, but what if I do let them score? Wood would probably cut my head off!"  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about Ol' Battle-Ax," George said. "If he does try it, we'll jump him, all right?"  
  
"Thanks, I think," laughed Leo.  
  
"Besides, he likes you too much to kill you," Harry piped up. He ducked hastily under the table, narrowly missing the piece of toast aimed at his head.  
  
"Shut up you! There is nothing there, all right?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Leo," Harry said underneath the table.  
  
"It's not like you don't have eyes for a certain someone," George told him. Harry promptly stuck his head back into view. "What do you mean?"  
  
"'Oh, Jazz, let me carry your books for you. Oh Jazz, do you need help with your homework? Oh Jazz, oh Jazz, oh Jazz'" George said this in a falsetto, making Harry turn bright red. "Seems that you'll be announcing your engagement soon."  
  
"What? You like my sister!" Leo burst, barely containing her laughter.  
  
"No! I mean, well." Harry mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, just leave the poor, lovesick boy alone," Angelina stood up for him. "It's not like we have never had crushes."  
  
"True, true. Oh, drat, look at the time. Come on, companions of mine, there's class to be had!" Fred announced and he and everyone excluding Leo and George rushed out of the Great Hall. The other two lingered for just a second.  
  
"George, I have to say thanks for saving me back there. I'm sick and tired of them bugging me about Wood."  
  
"No problem. Just doing my gentlemanly duty," he smiled.  
  
"To class then?"  
  
"Let's get cracking! Although I don't think I'm going to be able to put up with Snape this morning. Might have to turn him into a badger."  
  
"I won't stop you. Now come on! Chop chop! We've only got five minutes!" 


	10. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Chapter Ten: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome! Today's Quidditch match: Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan began his commentary. It could be heard barely over the din of the crowd gathered for the game. Everyone was there, including even Dumbledore. The Gryffindor team was inside the chute, awaiting the signal to go out into the pitch. Wood was pacing before them, giving last minute advice.  
  
"All right, you know the drill, fast and sudden attacks! Use maneuvers wisely! And don't get injured whatever you do!"  
  
"Ok, Wood we've got the picture! Just go and ref the game and let us do the worrying," Angelina pushed him out, to the relief of them all.  
  
"Not that he's a bad guy, but he can make you feel more anxious than you want to," Angelina explained.  
  
"I second that," Leo said, shifting back and forth from nerves. They all heard a whistle. "Ok that's the signal. Let's get the show on the road!" The team mounted their brooms and took off into the bright sunlight, flying around the towers of people as Lee gave them an appropriate introduction.  
  
"And here is Gryffindor: with Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, Chasers, the Weasley twins, Fred and George as Beaters, Harry Potter, Seeker, and a new addition to the roster, and a mighty fine cute one to be exact."  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. It's Leo Lawson, the American Keeper!" The Gryffindor side of the field, all dressed in bright reds and yellows, exploded into cheers as their team set up on the pitch. Ravenclaw was already situated.  
  
"All right, I want a nice clean game from all of you," Wood looked at both team captains, Angelina and a big fifth year by the name of Matt Bones. They shook hands and took to the sky. Wood released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch then grabbed the Quaffle.  
  
"On my whistle.ready." he blew the whistle and threw the Quaffle straight up into the air.  
  
"And the game begins! Angelina Johnson's got the Quaffle, passes it to Katie Bell, ooo nice block by Beater Stuart O'Connor. Ravenclaw possession. Ravenclaw Captain Matt Bones with the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger from Fred Weasley, he's going straight up, feints left, OH! Smashing block by Leo Lawson! Just beautiful! That, my friends, is what dreams are made of."  
  
"Get on with it, Jordan," McGonagall reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry Professor. Gryffindor possession. Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle, the other two Chasers following her closely."  
  
The Chasers got together and formed the Hawkskead Attacking Formation. "All right on my signal, blue 22, got that?" Angelina yelled to her fellow Chasers.  
  
"Right behind you!" The three girls shot straightforward with Fred and George flanking them, hitting Bludgers left and right. As Matt Bones came up in front of Angelina, she yelled, "Blue 22!" and went straight up in the air. Bones followed her, unawares of what was about to happen.  
  
"Oh and a brilliant execution of the Porskoff Ploy by Gryffindor! Dimwit of a Bones never saw it coming! Take notes on this Ravenclaw, this is how you play Quidditch! Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, Keeper Hazel Read dives, misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
Alicia pumped her fist in the air in celebration as the fans in the stands went wild. The game continued in this fashion with Gryffindor making spectacular saves and using great maneuvers to score. In fact, Gryffindor was up 110-0 before.  
  
"And Harry Potter takes off on that magnificent broom of his! He's after the Snitch, I think, oh yes! There's that flash of gold! Seeker Luke Snuffit is coming up to overtake him, no use Snuffit! Your Cleansweep 7 looks like it standing still next to a Firebolt. Potter reaches out, and YES! HE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Harry took a victory lap around the pitch, holding the Golden Snitch high above his head for everyone to see. Every Gryffindor fan was up on his or her feet, screaming in victory. They all flew to the ground and met Wood, who was jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Good show! Absolutely smashing! 260-0, why I think we broke a record! We had to have!"  
  
"Great game you guys!" Leo told the team. "Looked awesome from my end. And with the Beater expertise of Fred and George here, basically all I had to do was watch the game."  
  
"Oh thank you," Fred said, pretending not to blush.  
  
"We try, honestly," George put in.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron, Hermione, and Jazz ran from the stands to congratulate their friend. "Great catch! One of your finest, I suspect."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"You were awesome out there Harry," Jazz said shyly and gave him a hug. He returned it and when they separated, there was a big goofy grin on his face. "Thanks a lot Jazz! Now come on everybody, there's celebrating to do! Last one to the Common Room is Snape's lover!" 


	11. The Announcement

Chapter Eleven: The Announcement  
  
Autumn flew by faster than Hedwig on a good day. Classes were fairly simple for Leo and Jazz, since Phoenixaen prided itself on letting students work to their potential, not their year. However, Leo was having trouble in Snape's class. Not with the Potions part of it, but just with Snape in general. One day in class in December, the gauntlets were thrown.  
  
"All right, looking at your essays, if you could even call them that, I see that only one of you can even begin to grasp the concept of the Blindness Elixir and its antidote. I'm afraid that the only way to get you sniveling dolts to learn this is to have you drink some and mix and administer the antidote to yourselves. Now, let's start with Ms. Lawson."  
  
"Hold up, Snapey, wait a second," Leo protested forcefully. "First off I understand all this Blindness Elixir crap, even wrote 3 and a half feet of parchment on the blessed stuff, so you can't use the Elixir on me."  
  
"Oh, yes, you did understand the concept. Full marks, I can't deny that. But you irk me something horrible, Ms. Lawson, and to see you blind will be a great pleasure."  
  
"You know, Snape, there is one teeny little flaw in your evil plan," she looked at him, eyebrow raised knowingly.  
  
"Oh really? What is that, Ms. Lawson?"  
  
"If we're all blind, how can we see to make our antidotes, hmmm?" Snape just stared at her, a vein in his temple throbbing severely and his eyes shooting daggers as the class broke out into applause. "Cat got you tongue, Professor?" Leo persisted, smiling wickedly in triumph.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor! And all of you dumb asses out of my sight!" he dismissed them unwillingly and turned and left the room, defeated for now.  
  
*****  
  
"Is it true? Did you really stand up to Snape?" George asked Leo at lunch later on in the day.  
  
"Yeah, why? You're acting like it's a big deal," Leo said nonchalantly.  
  
"A big deal?! This, my friend is the most exciting thing to happen at Hogwarts in a long, long time. To think, we all thought he would turn us in to bats if we as so much looked at him wrong and it took an outsider to reveal that he is just a yellow-bellied sapsucker!" George grinned at her. "You are a celebrity right now. I wouldn't be surprised if someone doesn't ask for your autograph. Speaking of that, can I have one? Please? I totally idolize you now."  
  
"Oh, stop it," Leo said dismissively, blushing slightly.  
  
"All hail the defender of good, the one who rid us of evil, the great Leonor Lawson!" Fred announced as he sat down. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jazz soon followed him. "Because of your greatness and courage, Potions has been cancelled for the rest of the day. We all owe you a slap on back," Fred informed her, then almost knocked her into her soup as he whacked her on the back in thanks.  
  
"You're welcome, Fred," Leo said, laughing.  
  
"Whatever you did, you have the whole school buzzing, You'd think you saved Hogwarts from You-Know-Who or something!" Hermione told her. "I don't think it was wise to have ticked off Professor Snape this badly though. You could live to regret it."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, Leo. The evil, pain in the ass, son of a."  
  
"Ron!" interrupted Hermione.  
  
".Deserved it. Probably will stop hating Harry so much."  
  
"Hope so," Harry said.  
  
"Well, you know, now that this fortunate turn of events has occurred, I think it might be a fine time to put into gear 'Operation Sticky Fingers', wouldn't you say, Leo?"  
  
"Oooo, yes! No wait, it's too soon. Let's just keep the old date shall we?"  
  
"Good point. All right then."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Fred asked curiously. But before they could explain, or not explain, Professor McGonagall made an announcement.  
  
"To all of you students fourth year and above, this year we are going to hold a New Year's Eve Ball. This will be something new to the school, but Headmaster Dumbledore likes dances and he wanted another one this year." Slight laughter could be heard throughout the hall. "It will be held, obviously, on New Year's Eve, beginning at 7 o' clock and ending around one. If you are younger than fourth year, you can only come if someone of fourth year or older asks you." This statement caused giggling, in which McGonagall silenced with a severe glare. "Dress robes are to be worn and you are to be on your best behavior. Attendance is voluntary. Thank you."  
  
"Ah blimey, another dance," complained Ron. "I hate those things with a passion."  
  
"Ah, come off it, Ron, they aren't all that bad," Fred said, giving Angelina a suggestive look from across the table.  
  
"Hmmm, a six hour dance in which all students and faculty are detained. Gives you an idea doesn't it George?" Leo gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Oh yes, right behind you, fearless leader."  
  
"Eleven-thirty, New Year's Eve, Operation Sticky Fingers goes into action!" she and her partner in crime slapped hands.  
  
"Would someone bleeding tell me what the hell is going on?" Fred shouted throwing his hands up in frustration. All he got in reply was an evil laugh from Leo. 


	12. T'was Days Before Christmas

Chapter Twelve: T'was Days Before Christmas  
  
"I thought I'd go through this kind of torture only once in my life," groaned and moaned Ron later on that evening in the dormitory. "Sadly, I was mistaken."  
  
"Eh, finding a girl to ask isn't that difficult," said Seamus, matter- of-fact.  
  
"If by not difficult you mean like going up against a Hungarian Horntail," Harry replied, throwing himself down in a huff on his bed.  
  
"Why are you complaining? It's not like you can't get any girl in Hogwarts!" Ron looked at him from his bed.  
  
"Even if that was true, Ron, which I highly doubt, I'd still have to ask her. And that, my red-headed friend, is where difficulty raises his ugly head."  
  
"You're thinking of asking Jazz, aren't you Harry?" questioned Dean from across the room.  
  
"Damn straight," Harry gave a devilish grin, which was quickly replaced by a slight frown, "but I don't think I can summon up enough courage, though."  
  
"Come off it, enough courage?" Neville squeaked, disbelieving. "You're the bravest person that I know. That any of us know." The rest of the room shook their heads in agreement. "So don't tell us you don't have enough courage to ask Jazz out. It's not like she doesn't like you."  
  
"That's true.hey wait! How do you know she likes me?" Harry said, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"It's as plain as the nose on your face," stated Seamus.  
  
"I could spot it in the dark," agreed Neville.  
  
"It's almost as obvious as Ron's crush for Hermione," said Dean with a smirk. Ron turned a deep crimson, "I.don't.like.her.that.way." he breathed.  
  
"Oh yes you do and you know it," laughed Harry. "In fact, I think the only people that don't know that you and Hermione like each other are you and Hermione."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron threw up his hands. "Can't keep a secret here if I tried!" The rest of the fifth year boys laughed. "But you know, I don't think I can ask her to the dance. She'd probably slap me if I did."  
  
"Never know until you try. But mind you, that's always not a good thing. I asked Jazz out previously and she turned me down," Harry informed him. "That's why I'm having doubts on asking her."  
  
"Oh, you're a big help," Ron said, flinging himself back on his pillows. "I guess we just have to suck it up, throw caution to the wind, and act like men."  
  
"Sounds like we're going into combat," chortled Neville.  
  
"Precisely, Longbottom. We must maneuver strategically, act at the right moment, or we'll fail. And believe me, victory is a must in this type of situation."  
  
"Yes sir!" the four boys mock-saluted before falling back on their beds, laughing. Before drifting off to sleep, Harry mumbled one last thought.  
  
"I wonder how girls react to this stuff?  
  
*****  
  
"Ooo, Hermione I don't know what to do! If he doesn't ask me, I'll just.I'll just.I don't know what I'll do!" Jazz confessed, wringing her hands as her best friend sat across from her on her bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you silly goose! He already asked you out once. I'm sure that he'll ask you to the ball." Hermione said in a comforting tone, sincerely meaning everything she said.  
  
"But what if he doesn't because I turned him down when he did ask me out?" Jazz moaned, suddenly worried again.  
  
"Then he's a stupid prat," Hermione said sharply, causing Jazz to look up at her. "Well, he would be, figuring he likes you a lot and all. It's stupid not to ask someone if you like them because you're worried that they'll don't feel the same way when you know they do!" She took a breath, then smiled sort of sheepishly, "Got all that?"  
  
"Think so," laughed Jazz. "But why don't you follow your own preaching and go ask Ron."  
  
"What?!" gasped Hermoine. "You think that I like.that he likes.oh dear Lord."  
  
"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"  
  
"No truer words were ever said," Hermione smiled weakly as she sunk back into her mattress.  
  
"Aha, so you do like him!" Jazz said in triumph.  
  
"Ever since first year when he sacrificed himself for Harry during the chess game," smiled Hermione, thinking of the first moment when she had felt something for Ron. She continued, "But I'm no good with crushes and flirting and whatnot, so I don't think I'll ever tell him." She looked up at Jazz, eyes wide, "Don't tell anyone that I like him, you understand. You're the only one that knows."  
  
"Yeah, me and all the rest of the Gryffindors."  
  
Hermoine gasped, but Jazz shushed her, "The only person that doesn't know is Ron, so don't worry. In fact, most of us think he likes you too."  
  
"Really?" she said with a mixture of hope and doubt.  
  
"Yes, really. And now with that thought, I'm going to bed. Nighty night."  
  
"Good morrow, Jazz," Hermione looked at her already dozing figure. Then she pulled her curtains closed and went to sleep herself.  
  
*****  
  
The month of December couldn't have seemed any shorter after the New Year's Eve Ball was announced. The boys figured it was because they were putting off asking for partners and time was being evil by making sure the Ball got there as quickly as possible. In a blink of an eye, winter terms were over and most of the first through third years were packing up for the trip home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Everyone over third year, however, was on the list to stay for the holiday. No one wanted to miss the Ball.  
  
By the time Christmas Eve was approaching, Ron and Harry were getting frantic. They had made a pact to ask Hermione and Jazz to the Ball by Christmas, and by lack of nerve and procrastination, it looked like they weren't going to make that mark.  
  
God help me, Harry thought as he stared at both of the girls as they sat in the Common Room, playing a game of Exploding Snap. I just can't do it.  
  
"There must be a way without having to say anything," Ron murmured to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that would be so much easier." Harry thought for a second. "Wait! There is!"  
  
"What? Tell me!" Ron spun around as Harry began to whisper his plan to him. He broke out into a grin of understanding as he finished. He and Harry exchanged high fives before going to work on that would help them get dates to the Ball. They had to hurry, for Christmas was only two days away. 


	13. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Chapter Thirteen: Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year  
  
On Chirstmas Eve, you would figure that you'd find most people up in their beds, sleeping as sugarplums danced in their heads, or the like. But George Weasley and Leo Lawson aren't most people.  
  
"So you say that the prank site is right above Snape's dungeon?" George asked his partner as they poured their attention on a map of Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm quite certain," Leo complied with a smug grin. "And believe me, it was a job trying to find it."  
  
"Tell me, how ever did you manage it?"  
  
"Fairly easily, actually. I made a Turtle-Truck Potion and snuck it into an unsuspecting first year's glass during dinner. Then, I followed him, using Potter's invisibility cloak that I, ahem, borrowed," Leo smiled.  
  
"That's it? But why the potion? Couldn't you have followed him without it?"  
  
"Most probably, my dear George, but it wouldn't have been as easy. With the potion, he moved as slow as any box turtle unwittingly, which enabled me to get a stable grasp on the surroundings without losing the guy. Thus, we now know to a T where their ruddy lair abides."  
  
"You know, with your knack with potions, if you weren't a Gryffindor I think Snape would marry you."  
  
"Then thank all that is holy that I'm a Gryffindor," laughed Leo. "Now then, we need to get down all the dirty details of the Operation. This is probably the only time we'll get alone in the Common Room to do this so let's not waste the opportunity, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, I love it when you talk business," Geroge grinned mischievously, which was awarded with a slap on the arm by Leo. "Oh, rough now are we?"  
  
Leo just rolled her eyes, "Let's get on with it." She scrolled down the list of pranks, gags, and other mischief-causing items. "I think we have everything known to man that can be bought at Zonko's. It's time to reveal to you some of my beauties." She took a velvet sack from behind a chair and placed its contents on the coffee table in front of George. His eyes lit up like a kid in a sweet shop, "My Lord in Heaven. What do these amazing things do?"  
  
Leo smiled at his reaction, picking up the first thing and explaining proudly, "These are Sticky Squeaky Singing Sneaker Sheets. Place them on the floor and they become invisible. When someone steps on one, they will be stuck to floor for a period of up to ten minutes. While that doesn't sound all that bad, their shoes will sing in an annoying squeaky voice "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" for ten days. This," she picked up a small vile of clear liquid that looked like a perfume bottle, "is a little invention called Silent But Deadly. Where in this form it lacks smell or detection, once it comes in contact with a human body, it immediately reacts to form a smell that can be best described as rotting cabbage Limburger cheese loaf. Even scrubbing with a Brilo pad won't get the stench off. Those golf ball sized cones are a type of Dungbomb, so to speak, but instead of letting out a nauseating smell, they let out a blinding fog and can be timed to go off when you want it to."  
  
George looked at her in awe, "You are the most wicked person I know."  
  
Leo just blushed, "Nah, these are just some stuff I've invented in my room over the years. Nothing worth goggling over."  
  
"So you say. But I bet Fred would agree that you have to join Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as soon as possible."  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard what?" Leo raised her eyebrows flabbergasted.  
  
"It's a joke shop Fred and I are going to start as soon as we graduate. We too invent gags, mind you they're mostly of the food variety, but with you as a partner, we'd have the physical gags down solid."  
  
"Sounds awesome! And you really want me to help?"  
  
"Really, Leo, really."  
  
Leo put her arms around George and gave him a grateful hug, "Oh, thanks much! I mean seriously. This is probably the best thing anyone has ever given me."  
  
"Don't mention it," George smiled, looking down at her. "Now before we wrap this up and get some well-needed sleep before it's present time, you didn't tell me what this was," he held up a package of some unsuspicious looking light blue powder.  
  
"Oh that," Leo smiled with a evil twinkle in her eye, "that's my greatest invention to date. I call it Retro Rainbow Dust."  
  
"And what does this dust do?"  
  
"Oh, what's the fun in just telling you. You'll find out soon enough and believe me, the surprise will be worth the wait."  
  
"I hope so. Now off to bed with you," he stood up and helped Leo to her feet. "Happy Christmas by the way." He pointed to the clock, which read 1:30.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, George. Don't I get a present?"  
  
"Isn't being a partner in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes enough for you?!" he threw his hands in the air. Leo looked shocked for a second before George gave her a dazzling smile, "Just kidding. Of course you get a present. You need to wait 'till it's at least dawn however. Wouldn't be proper just opening presents whenever you feel like it."  
  
"True, but I'd let you open my present for you," Leo bargained, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Ah, a tough offer to turn down, but alas, I must do so. Can't be breaking traditions now can we? Now be a good girl and run up to bed and maybe I'll take you to the Ball with me."  
  
Leo turned around and looked at George, "Are you asking me to go with you?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If you'll say yes or not. If you'll say no, then no, I'm not asking you a thing."  
  
"Well, then," Leo made a big deal of stroking her chin, like it was a tough, thought-provoked decision. "All right, I guess so. Good night, George." And with that, she went upstairs into her dormitory.  
  
George flopped himself down onto the couch once more with a sigh of relief. He didn't know how he was going to pull that one off, but he did. He had come to care for Leo more than anyone else ever before and if she had said no, who knows what that would have done to his insides. But that didn't happen, George thought to himself and a goofy grin crossed his features. He softly whistled "Pretty Girl" as he ascended the stairs to go to bed himself, happily awaiting Christmas like everyone else.  
  
*****  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" shouted Ron, shaking him out of a deep slumber. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and grabbed his glasses with the other, "Mmm, wha' 'ime is it?"  
  
"Six-thirty on the nose," proclaimed Ron, bouncing off his best friend's bed and on to wake up the other fifth year boys. He was met with groans and pillows to the head everywhere he went. "Ah, come on now, it's Christmas! No time to be violent!"  
  
"Yeah, and six-bleeding-thirty is no time to be awakened either," Seamus groaned, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Come off it, you guys," Harry said in defense, "I'm pissed as hell too, but at least we've got presents to look forward to."  
  
"Presents? Why didn't you say so, old chap," Dean grinned as he, Neville, and Seamus went downstairs to check what was left for them.  
  
They were presents covering the floor when the boys went down in their robes. When they got to the Common Room, they noticed the girls had beaten them to the tree. Taking cue from the girls, the boys dove in headfirst into the pile, ripping wrappings off as they went.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Jazz yawned as she sat down next to him, placing the pile of her presents that she gathered by her feet. " Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I suppose so, under the circumstances. If Ron didn't act like the presents would disappear if we didn't unwrap them at dawn, I would have gotten even more sleep!" he replied loudly, shooting Ron an angry look, which just caused his best friend to laugh and throw wrapping paper at him.  
  
"Here, Leo!" announced Fred and George, tossing a present into her lap as she sat in an armchair. She caught it with an "Oomph!" then preceded to open it.  
  
"Guys, you shouldn't have," she said to them, smiling widely. In a box was a prankster's dream: Dungbombs, Belching Powder, Filibuster's Fireworks, a Nose-Biting Teacup, and an assortment of the twins' own inventions, including Ton-Tongue Toffee and Canary Cremes. Also in the box was 'Certificate of Partnership' that George had written up stating that she was an official partner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which made her immune to all future pranks, that is if she did not prank them first. Leo laughed at that, "You guys are incorrigible, you know."  
  
"Oh, we only hear that from our mum once a month."  
  
"Twice a week."  
  
"Everyday."  
  
Leo again laughed and she gave each of the twins a hug of thanks. As she hugged George, he whispered to her, "You know, if you prank only Fred, you won't be pranked by me. So have at him if you wish." Leo just gave him a look that said, "Oh yeah? He'd kill me!" before moving on to more presents.  
  
As the present opening continued, the floor soon began to look like it was carpeted with red and green paper. The stuff was thrown into every crevice as people were in an unwrapping frenzy. The chaos began to die down about an hour later as the present pile started to diminish. That was the cue for the 'Dynamic Duo' to go into what Ron affectionately called "Combat Mode".  
  
"Um, Jazz, can I see you a moment?" Harry asked, pulling her away from her presents. He pulled her into a quiet corner and gave Ron thumbs up, the sign to do the same with Hermione.  
  
"What's up?" she inquired, giving Harry a curious look.  
  
"Um.that is I want you." Harry shifted around on the balls of his feet, totally nervous. ".Here," he finally said, thrusting a gift into her hands.  
  
As she carefully unwrapped the paper, a velvet box appeared. Jazz opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet that was literally covered in charms already. A few were an unicorn, her favorite animal, a star that flashed teal, her favorite color, and what appeared to be a Chocolate Frog, her favorite candy. Jazz just looked amazed at such a thoughtful gift before replying to Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is beautiful! I mean it's absolutely gorgeous! It has all of my favorite things on it! How did you ever know."  
  
"Let's just say your sister knows a lot about you," Harry smiled. "How 'bout you put it on and see if it fits."  
  
As Jazz lifted the bracelet out of the box, she noticed that a piece of paper was also attached to it. She ripped it off and read it:  
  
Jazz-  
  
I know this isn't the way to ask you, but I think if I asked you in person that I would just make a fool of myself. You know that I care about you, and I was wondering, would you go with me to the Ball? Please?  
  
"Oh Harry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I thought you were never going to ask! Of course I'll go!"  
  
She left a very satisfied Harry Potter as she went over to the group once again to show off her gift. She even made a point of hugging her sister for helping Harry with the gift. Leo just grinned and told her, "What are sisters for?" When she went to show Hermione, she was met with a squeal of glee from her best friend. Ron, it seems, had finally gotten over his stubbornness and had asked her to the dance as well. Hermione held up the gift that Ron had given her: a simple silver chain necklace from which a silver heart locket hung. Inside it were pictures of her, Ron, and Harry during their first year at Hogwarts. She just loved it and kept going on and on about it, and of course, Ron as well. Jazz just smiled at her happy friend as she ranted. She knew just how she felt.  
  
*****  
  
Later on that day, Leo, Jazz, and Hermione went up the dormitory. They flopped on Jazz's bed for a gossip.  
  
"So Jazz, I heard from a very reliable source that you have a date to the Ball. Any chance it's a certain raven-haired Seeker, is it?" Leo teased.  
  
"How do you know? I haven't told anyone!" she asked, looking at her sister in a mix of awe and anger.  
  
"Sister's intuition," Leo said vaguely. "Nah, actually George was giving the boy a hard time at breakfast the other day because of his obvious crush on you and I just figured since he looks like he's on Cloud Nine today that he asked you to the Ball and you said yes." She said this very quickly.  
  
"Oh, well now that you know." Jazz sighed. It wasn't that she minded her sister knowing, it was just that she wanted the glory of telling her herself. She decided to turn the tables on her sister. " So, what are we all going to wear with our dates to the Ball?" Jazz questioned innocently, baiting Leo.  
  
"How'd you know about me and George?" Leo raised her eyebrows in astonishment.  
  
"Because you just told us," Jazz laughed in victory.  
  
"Ugh, you got me!" Leo fell over, clutching her chest as if she was shot. The two other girls just laughed and smacked her with a pillow.  
  
*****  
  
Before they knew it, it was already New Year's Eve. The girls began to get ready several hours before seven o'clock, to the disbelief of the guys. All they had to do was take a shower, get dressed and do their hair! How long should that take? However, the guys had to get ready too, and by six-thirty, they were all set and anxious for their dates to arrive. Ron was fiddling with a corner of his brand new bluebell colored dress robes that Fred and George had given him for Christmas, ("Can't have a brother of ours wearing lace in public now, can we?") while Harry, done up in a forest green robe, just paced impatiently. George however, was leaning nonchalantly against the banister of the stairs, wearing midnight blue dress robes, and a look that said, "I may not look nervous on the outside, but bloody hell! I'm about ready to wet myself!"  
  
"C'mon, where in God's name are they?!" Ron threw up his hands at the old grandfather clock, showing them it was six-fifty.  
  
"Keep your knickers on, we're coming!" came a shout from upstairs. Then, Leo descended.  
  
"Holy Hell," muttered George as he looked up at his date. He had never seen her so, well, feminine before. Being a tomboy at heart, Leo's wardrobe consisted of sweatshirts, rugby jerseys, and jeans, when she wasn't in Hogwarts uniform of course. But now, he thought, WOW! She had on a robin's-egg blue robe that seemed to float around her as she walked. A silver necklace complemented her low, but modest, neckline. Her short blonde hair was curled and secured in the back with chopsticks and she wore enough make-up to just enhance her features, not over play them. She walked up to George and winked at him, "You act as if you've never seen a girl before," she teased.  
  
"Never one so.pretty," he sputtered, causing Ron and Harry to giggle at his obvious discomfort. George would have glared at them, but at the time he was too busy staring at Leo and blessing the stars that she was his, if only for tonight. Just then, Ron's object of affection came down the stairs, causing Ron's breath to catch in his chest. Her robes were a light silver color and shimmered in the light of the Common Room. She was wearing the necklace that Ron had given her and had her hair similar to that of the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"You look amazing, Hermione," Ron blushed as she gave him a hug. "So do you, Ron. I like these robes much better than your old ones. Complements your eyes."  
  
"Ok, two down one to go. What's taking Jazz so long?" Harry peeked up the stairway, expecting her any second. Finally she came down. Her dress robe was a color that Harry had never seen before. It appeared black at first, but as she moved it seemed to change to dark red or blue or green, kind of like raven's feathers do. She too was wearing her present, and her hair was swept up in a tight French twist, with two wisps of hair framing her face. Jazz went straight up to Harry and smiled wide. "Was it worth the wait?"  
  
Harry just nodded mutely, at a loss for words. Ron, who had his arm around Hermione and was heading for the door, brought him back into reality.  
  
"Now that the party's complete, let us go to the Ball before it's over, shall we? We're going to miss all the good food!"  
  
*****  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Leo and George went straight to the dance floor and the rest went and found a table. The four looked around the room in awe. The Hogwarts staff had outdid themselves this time. Big colored lanterns hung suspended in air and, upon further inspection, were lighted by actual fairies. Decorations in every shape and size dotted the room, from giant ice sculptures to tiny pots filled with flowers that sang "Auld Lang Synd" rather off-key. A band of punk-looking wizards that call themselves "Banned From Azkaban" played up-front while the teachers, all decked out in their best, watched the students from afar.  
  
As a slow song came on, or as slow of a song you would expect from a band called "Banned From Azkaban", Ron and Hermione, with Harry and Jazz, got up from their seats and preceded to slow dance.  
  
"So, are you glad you came with me?" Harry whispered into Jazz's ear.  
  
"Absolutely!" Jazz returned looking into his eyes as if to solidify the point.  
  
"You look so pretty tonight. You have to be the most beautiful girl in this room."  
  
"Thanks," Jazz blushed.  
  
"Next to your sister, of course," Harry smiled devilishly.  
  
"Oh, you!" she began lightly pounding her fists into his chest as if in a rage. He grabbed them lightly and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. Then, smiling, he kissed her.  
  
"Get a room!" Leo hissed at her sister as she and George passed the couple on the dance floor. Harry stopped and blushed furiously at being caught "in-the-act", but Jazz just smiled in her euphoria and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, holding him close as they swayed to the music.  
  
"Speaking of rooms." George whispered to Leo when they were out of earshot of Jazz and Harry. "Don't you think it's time? It's almost eleven- thirty you know."  
  
"Oh right!" Leo grinned in expectation. "You have the supplies?"  
  
"You have the map?"  
  
"Then let's go!" Leo and George linked arms and acted as if they were going outside to the courtyard for some "private time", but instead they abruptly turned left and headed down the corridor at a fast pace.  
  
"It's is just behind there," Leo pointed at a seemingly unsuspicious wall, breathing heavily after running all the way there in her bare feet, high heels long forgotten.  
  
"What?" said George in disbelief. "It's just a wall!"  
  
"Oh, but it's more than meets the eye, watch. Basilisk Blood!" Suddenly the wall, which really was a secret door, opened, revealing stairs going down.  
  
"Wicked! The Slytherin Common Room," George looked at Leo with pride, then speculation. "Wait, how do you know the password?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh, you can find out anything with a little persuasion," she did a little shimmy, and laughed.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Of course I didn't! I just caused a Slytherin to forget I was a Gryffindor for a second and asked her. There are potions for everything you know."  
  
"As I said before, you're Snape's future wife, I swear," George grinned. "Now, New Year's is in a half an hour, and people might start coming back early. Let's do this quick, let's do this thorough, and most of all, let's do this for future generations of pranksters. Now let's move!" He and Leo climbed down the stairs hand in hand, grinning at what they were about to do. 


	14. The Aftermath

Chapter Fourteen: The Aftermath  
  
"Wasn't that the best dance ever?" Hermione said dreamily at breakfast that morning. It was obvious on her face that she and Ron had done more than dancing last night.  
  
"Oh yes, I quite agree," Harry smiled over at Jazz putting his hand upon hers, who smiled back.  
  
"I didn't see you guys that much last night. Where were you two?" Fred turned on Leo and George, who had just entered the Great Hall, looking like they were anticipating something.  
  
"Oh, just off and about, you know," George said vaguely, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. It was empty.  
  
"No, I don't know," Fred said sharply. "That's why I asked."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a crabby, Fred," Leo looked at him, surprised. "You'll soon find out."  
  
"Oh will I? I just hope it's.wait what's that sound?" Fred looked up from the table and around, trying to find the source of the noise he had heard. "It almost sounds like a bunch of tone-deaf house elves singing.is that "Tiptoe Through the Tulips"?"  
  
Leo and George managed to keep straight faces, but that only lasted until the Slytherins came into the Great Hall. The sight before them would have made the most stoic person laugh hysterically: All the Slytherins, not to mention the fact that they wore squeaky shoes and the fact that they smelt really bad and were sporting burn marks, all had huge, rainbow colored afros. Even Snape, who at the time looked as if he would kill anyone with his bare hands if they as so much as looked at him the wrong way.  
  
"So that's what 'Retro Rainbow Dust' does," George snorted.  
  
"Told you it was better to see in action than to explain," laughed Leo. Before Fred could ask them to explain themselves, they left the Gryffindor table, and the rest of the tables for that matter, in stitches to go and celebrate the downfall of the Slytherin's alone.  
  
"Well, I think Operation Sticky Fingers was a success, wouldn't you agree?" George asked when they were back up in the Common Room.  
  
"Oh yes, awards for valor and victory all around, I say," grinned Leo as she flopped down on the couch beside her partner in crime.  
  
"I think even the original Marauder's would give us props for this."  
  
"Damn right they would! This took planing and careful execution and." She was silenced by a very forward move by George. As he lifted his lips from hers, he grinned sheepishly, "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
'Nice timing, Don Juan," Leo said sarcastically, but her harsh voice didn't cover up the fact that she was blushing severely and her eyes sparkled brightly. George looked crestfallen for a moment, before,  
  
"It needs to more like, 'George I really like you a lot and the only way I can express that to you is.'" and then she leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled away, she looked at him with a smirk, "Now that's timing."  
  
"Yes, Boss," he grinned at her. "I'll remember that in the future."  
  
"As you should," Leo replied, snuggling next to him by the fire. His arm wrapped around her, making her feel both secure and loved. They both sat in silence for a few moments. It was George that broke it.  
  
"You know, I really like you too."  
  
"I kinda figured that," Leo said softly.  
  
"You're not like any girl I've ever known. You have a sense of humor that matches mine, you don't act as if I'm immature, and you make pranks for God's sake! And still you're intelligent, loyal, trustworthy, beautiful."  
  
"Shhhh." Leo put a finger to his lips. "That's nice and all, but I don't deserve the praise, trust me."  
  
"Then what do you deserve?"  
  
"You," she smiled. "Just you."  
  
A/N: Awww.isn't this so sweet you want to ralph? Sorry about that, but I just like sappy stuff. Anyways, expect chapter fifteen to have some darkness, more Quidditch, some Draco (where has that little git been?) and more Snape-bashing. Will the Slytherins' fro's disappear? Will the new school song be "Tiptoe Through the Tulips?" Stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel. 


	15. The Rift is Formed

Chapter Fifteen: The Rift is Formed  
  
"Good gracious me! More casualties! I swear if another Slytherin or Gryffindor come in here with hex marks, I'll snap my wand and become a Muggle!" gasped a very exasperated, very exhausted Madam Pomfrey as she went and made up two more beds in the Infirmary. Already the usually dull, silent, tidy room was wall-to-wall with patients, their visitors, and several volunteer seventh years that were there to handle the overflow that Pomfrey herself couldn't see to. Ever since "Operation Sticky Fingers", the hostilities between the Gryffindors and Slytherins had reached new levels of viciousness. Every time the two houses would pass one another in the corridors, something was bound to happen that involved curses (of both the physical and vocal variety), hexes, and/or fists. Not that the Slytherins actually knew that it was a Gryffindor that made them have rainbow fros. It was safe to say, however, that a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff wouldn't have the courage, or the imagination, to pull off such a prank. Even the Gryffindors didn't know exactly what went on that night, or who pulled it off, but weren't going to take the abuse from the opposing house lying down. The mystery surrounding the "prank-to-end-all-pranks" was eating Fred alive (mostly because he knew HE didn't do it), and decided to confront his brother about it when he got the chance. That chance happened to be at breakfast, the first day of the new term.  
  
"Hallo Fred!" George smiled at his twin as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Mornin' to you too," mumbled Fred through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He swallowed, then looked around, "Where's Leo? You two are usually connected by the hip, if not anything else."  
  
George raised an eyebrow, "No need to be crass, brother." He stabbed his fork into some bacon. "She's having a bit of a lie-in, if you must know. Nasty headache or something."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Fred said, slightly concerned. "Well, since she's not here to fuddle your mind, I have a question to ask of you."  
  
George gave him a look before he answered him. Fred was always sarcastic about Leo and George just couldn't figure out why. "Ok, shoot."  
  
"Did you pull that prank on the Slytherins?"  
  
George looked taken aback for a second, but quickly regained composure. The question had surprised him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know bloody why, George. Everyone at school's been going mad over it since the New Year. 'Best thing ever to happen here in a great long while'." Fred said with more than a hint of jealousy and bitterness in his voice. It was obvious that whoever did the prank, even if it was his own brother, he would be severely angry at for the person not involving him in the stunt.  
  
"Surely Harry saving Hogwarts from You-Know-Who three years ago was a slight better than the prank," George said innocently with a smirk.  
  
"Who cares? The thing is, no one knows who did it, and I thought that if you did it on your own, you would have least told me."  
  
"But I didn't do it on my own," George said quietly and gently, as if he sensed his brother's feelings. "Leo was the one who came up with the whole thing."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Fred, causing several breakfasters to look up from their meal and investigate the commotion. He just glared at them and they went back to eating. Fred toned down his voice, "So that's what you two were always going on about. Makes sense now that I think about it. All I can ask now is: Why?"  
  
"Why what?" George dared to ask.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to help you two?"  
  
"Well, we wanted it to be just the two of us, you know, for personal reasons I guess."  
  
"Oh, I see," Fred got up with from the table. "Well, if you want it to be us two again, just give me a ring-ding won't you? Because I'm not going out of my way to ask you." Then, he left behind both the Great Hall, and a slightly bewildered, greatly hurt George Weasley.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Hermione, these have been the best two weeks of my life," Jazz sighed happily, clutching her schoolbooks to her chest as she and her best friend walked down the hall to Potions. "I mean, I cannot even imagine life without Harry."  
  
"I think you're being a little over-dramatic, if you don't mind me saying," Hermione giggled. "That sounds like a quote from a bad romance novel."  
  
"True, but you know you're feeling the exact same way about 'Snuggle Bunny.'"  
  
"'Snuggle Bunny?!?!'"  
  
"Don't deny it, 'Mione. I heard you call him that last night," Jazz smirked wickedly, ducking a swinging arm.  
  
"I would NEVER in my life call Ron anything resembling a rabbit. Now a dashing stallion maybe." she grinned suggestively, making her friend double up in either laughter or disgust.  
  
"Well, look at the time. I gotta get to class," Jazz fake-tried to leave Hermione behind, only to return to her side with a grin. "If you ever say anything remotely sexual about Ron in my presence again, I swear I'll puke on your shoes."  
  
"Let's not toss our lunch on Hermione's loafers now. I'm rather fond of them," Ron came up behind the two and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "True, I'm also fond of the girl who wears them."  
  
"Stop with the canned lines, Ron. I'm going to be sick over here," Harry laughed goodheartedly and also pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. "How are you, love?"  
  
"Just fine, if you don't count the fact that in, oh let's say five minutes, we'll be sitting in Snape's dungeon, having him yell at us for two hours."  
  
"True, but you'll have me there so it's not like it's going to be completely horrible," Harry grinned devilishly at Jazz.  
  
"No, not completely," Jazz retorted, causing Harry to hit her playfully on the arm in mock disgust, with the air of someone who had been emotionally hurt. All Jazz did to sooth his ego was to stick out her tongue at him, which provoked Harry to chase her down the corridor as she shrieked with laughter. Hermione and Ron just walked hand in hand, lagging behind and shaking their heads at the immaturity of their friends.  
  
"Ha! I caught you!" Harry grabbed Jazz by the wrist and swung her around so that she faced him, her hands placed upon his chest, heaving up and down from running.  
  
"Unhand me!" Jazz protested jokingly, and instead of moving away she slipped closer and lifted her face to his. "You got me good. Now, what are you going to do with me now that you have me?"  
  
"I'll give you two guesses," Harry slowly lowered his lips to hers, but before they could kiss,  
  
"Well, well, well, Potter. Having a bit of fun now are we?" Malfoy's drawl voice sounded from across the hall. Harry's head snapped up immediately and he let go of Jazz to face off with his archenemy. "Well, I was, Malfoy, but as always, your presence seems to just suck the fun right out of the air."  
  
"It just pains me to see you enjoy yourself, Potter, even though I know how little you do," Malfoy smiled winningly over to Jazz. "Why are you spending your time with this ugly bugger when you could be enjoying the company of someone as good-looking as me?"  
  
"Bite me, Pretty-Boy," she snarled. "I don't like guys with rainbow hair."  
  
Malfoy's hand automatically went to his hair, which still had a rainbow tinge to it, even though its silkiness had come back and it was no longer curly and big. "Oh well, suit yourself," he said nonchalantly. "You know what they say, however, 'Rainbow's have more fun."  
  
"I thought it was 'Rainbow's like it in the bum'?" piped up Ron, who had just joined Harry and Jazz with Hermione.  
  
"Sod off, Weasel," Malfoy gave him a piercing look, his gray eyes cold with malice.  
  
"Back at you, Ferret," Ron retorted.  
  
"Poor git."  
  
"Rich bastard."  
  
"Oo, ouch, Weasel, I'm hurt. Really, I am," he said sarcastically. "But, sadly, I must say adieu to your, ahem, charming company. I can only speak to lowlifes for a short while before I break into a rash, and I'm beginning to feel itchy already." He punctuated his point by vigorously scratching his arms and chest. "So ta-ta everyone." He left then, leaving the group seething in unacted-upon anger.  
  
"I hate him so much," growled Ron under his breath while Hermione lightly rubbed his arm in hopes of calming him down.  
  
"Don't we all Ron. Now, we have to get going to Potions! If we're late, Snape will probably force-feed us poison!"  
  
"Righto Jazz. Let's run, shall we?" The four took off down the halls, narrowly getting to class on time.  
  
*****  
  
"He said WHAT?" Leo exclaimed, eyes opened wide in surprise as George reenacted Fred's outburst at breakfast that morning.  
  
"Honestly, I have no clue what's gotten into him." George ran his hands through his hair in frustration and flopped himself with a sigh down on the over-stuffed couch in which Leo was sitting. She put a comforting arm around him in hopes of easing him. "Don't worry, I bet he'll get over it soon."  
  
"No, you don't know Fred. One time, when we were seven, I tricked him into eating Fish Candy, which is not unlike the Muggle prank candy except for instead of just tasting like fish, it gives you the face of a fish as well. Well, to make a long story short, he didn't speak to me for a month. And we lived in the same house and had to see each other all the time! Here, this place is so big, he can avoid me forever if he chooses to!"  
  
"I thought you guys were more easy-going than that," Leo said quietly.  
  
"Oh, we are now, at least I thought so. But since you came along."  
  
"So I'm involved in this too?" she said indignantly. "Sorry, that came out wrong."  
  
"No worries. What I meant was ever since I started hanging with you more and more, Fred has been acting like a jilted girlfriend; all jealous and pining over me."  
  
"Whoa that's not a pretty picture," Leo grinned, purposely taking what he said the wrong way, causing her boyfriend to crack a smile, the first one since they started talking. "Seriously though, maybe he's been acting 'jilted' because, well, you've jilted him, so to speak, in the friend department."  
  
"What do you mean? I talk to him, I eat meals with him, I mess around at Qudditch practice with him."  
  
"Yeah, but who also talks to him while you do, eats with both of you and is also at Quidditch practice with you two?"  
  
"My invisible friend Jethro, but I don't see what he has to do with anything," George said seriously, causing Leo to roll her eyes and grin at his inevitable wit. "Ok, you're always there. Still though, what does that.oohh."  
  
"Good job, Genius Boy," Leo grinned, patting him on the back. "Maybe he feels that your friendship is being threatened by me and so instead of just realizing that he's overreacting a bit, he's gone and become insanely jealous."  
  
"That's shining my brother in a righteous light," George looked down at her. "But underneath the cruelty to my sibling, I think you have a point."  
  
"I always do," Leo grinned and gave George a quick kiss on the nose. "Now I hafta get up and go talk to Flitwick. I missed Charms today on account of my headache. I hope you can sort things out with your brother."  
  
"You and me both," George waved at her departing back as she stepped through the portal. He then slunk back into the cushions of the couch to think some more. 


	16. The Quidditch Cup

Chapter Sixteen: The Quidditch Cup  
  
"Ms. Lawson, would you kindly SHUT UP? Or if you stop talking will you spontaneously combust?" Snape yelled at his 'favorite' student the next day at Potions. Leo turned and faced him, her face lacking emotion of any kind.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I know how that must make you feel."  
  
"The picture of you exploding does cheer me up on a bad day," Snape told her, half-joking.  
  
"So does the picture of you and your fro, Super Fly," she retorted, glaring as the class laughed at his hair, which still hadn't returned to its greasy state of uncleanness. He glared back at her in return, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Lawson, and it'll be twice as much to the next person whosoever snickers. Now, back to work!"  
  
"What do have against me, Professor? Why do you hate me so much?" Leo suddenly asked after class, looking down at Snape innocently as he sat at his desk, probably marking down Gryffindor's loss of points. She caught him off-guard, especially since she addressed him as Professor instead of Snapey.  
  
He looked up at her, an unreadable look on his face, "Well, Ms. Lawson, it seems to me that you want me to dislike you," he replied cryptically.  
  
"Ah, come off it, you probably hate me the most out of everyone you've ever known, and even I can't make that happen."  
  
"No, there is one person that can make me much more angry than you can even imagine with just his presence."  
  
"I pity the man."  
  
"He deserves no pity."  
  
Leo shook her head, "Everyone deserves pity, even you. Besides, you changed the subject: why do you hate me?"  
  
"Easy: you remind me of him. Now, if this highly pointless conversation is over, I suggest you go to dinner. I have things to do."  
  
*****  
  
"No I don't forgive you!" was the departing jibe George received from Fred before he ducked out of the Great Hall. Leo had made it seem that all he had to do was say he was sorry and everything would be all right between the two of them.  
  
"How wrong she was," he thought to himself.  
  
As Leo turned the corner into the Great Hall, she was deep in thought of what Snape had said. Who had she reminded him of? She was so gone from the physical world that she didn't see George until she was right on top of him.  
  
"Oooph, watch it! Oh, sorry Leo," George said, picking himself of the floor and brushing himself off.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I should've seen you there," Leo kissed him lightly in apology. "So why do you look so gloom 'n' doom?"  
  
"Fred's being an ass and won't admit he's jealous. I tried to apologize, but he won't except. Besides that, I'm as chipper as a fresh spring morning," he looked at her objectively, "Why do you look like your brooding over something?"  
  
"Maybe because I am," she said matter-of-fact.  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Just something Snape said. It's nothing really, just my curiosity running wild."  
  
"Running wild, eh? Sounds fun," George grinned mischievously, lightly kissing her neck.  
  
"Stop it George! Someone will see!" Leo protested unconvincingly.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see we have two hours before practice. I think we can manage."  
  
"Manage what?" But before the question left Leo's lips, George swept her off her feet and carried her off to the Common Room.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, now, quit your slacking! We've got the Slytherin's in a week and we can't lose this match!" Leo reprimanded the team at practice that night. She had been made captain/coach by Wood when it became apparent that his biased coaching of one team was not looked on too keenly by the teaching staff and other teams. "Alright, Harry, practice that Wronski some more, we're going to need that. And Chasers! Get the Hawkshead more solid! A well- placed Bludger could scatter the three of you to the four winds!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" saluted Angelina, which caused Leo to grin a bit before turning on the Beaters, "And you two! Act your age and practice! We don't need you guys hitting Bludgers at each other! Hit them at the Chasers!" Fred and George, still fighting, were continuously taking cheap shots at each other. They glared malevolently at each other, nodded to Leo, and commenced serious practice. Leo sighed; she didn't know how Wood could put up with this for more than a single season and this was her first night. No wonder he was a maniac.  
  
Two hours later, when the entire team was covered in sweat and aching from the strenuous exercise, Leo ended practice, calling them down to the pitch below.  
  
"All right, great practice you guys. If we keep this up, we'll take those slimy snakes for sure!"  
  
"Of course we will, love," George grinned and put his arm around her, which caused Fred to look violently ill.  
  
"Still, however, be on the lookout this week. You know how hostile the two houses have been towards each other. The Slytherins might try something to put on of us out of commission. Just be alert and don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it, Leo," Alicia piped up. "Nothing will happen to us."  
  
Leo couldn't help thinking, "Famous last words."  
  
*****  
  
The week went by uneventful, that is if you don't count Katie getting the Jelly-Legs curse placed upon her by a Slytherin fourth year. Hermione easily reversed that, however. When Saturday arrived, the tension was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. It was decided that the Gryffindor team was to travel as a whole, as not to be caught by themselves by an evil, curse-casting Slytherin. As the walked to breakfast, it seemed that Leo's past worries had been in vain. It seemed too perfect of a day for anything to be amiss.  
  
Leo sat down her fork from the plate of bacon and eggs she was devouring and stared at it. This tastes funny, she thought to herself. She poked through the eggs as if trying to look for the culprit, but concluded that she must've just put too much salt on them again. No matter; it was time to give the pre-game speech. She clinked her glass to get everyone's attention and then addressed the team, "All right, here's the game plan: we hit them at their weakest point. That, of course, is their Seeker. Harry, it would be a good idea to try and get the Snitch early so the least amount of cheating can be accomplish, thus, less injury."  
  
"Easier said than done, Leo," Harry told her. "Malfoy isn't all that bad anymore."  
  
"Still, the quicker you get the Snitch, the better. Also, George, Fred, hit the bloody Bludgers at the slimy gits like there is no tomorrow, but no playing dirty, got that? Don't stoop to their level."  
  
"Righto, Captain," George agreed.  
  
'And you guys, remember that we have to win by one-hundred and fifty points so make sure we counter every point they score, and then some," she smiled at the three Chasers, who all saluted her. "By tonight, we'll have one more win under our belts, and the Cup victory all wrapped up. Let's do it!"  
  
*****  
  
Tension was mounting at the Quidditch arena. Already several Slytherins and Gryffindors had to be separated and excused from the match because of scuffling, fist-fighting, cursing, and other types of bodily harm, and there was still fifteen minutes until the match began! All of the Hogwarts professors made sure that the two rivals had no contact with each other, even going as far as placing a Non-Permeable Charm between the two groups to prevent them from lunging at each other. Angelina peaked outside the chute at the chaos of the stands.  
  
"Jesus, it's like St. Mungo's out there!" she gaped, shaking her head.  
  
"That crazy, eh? I've got a feeling this could get really nasty," commented Katie, who moved over to the door to catch a glimpse for herself.  
  
"I second that," agreed George. "By the way, has anyone seen Leo?"  
  
"What? The captain's missing?" Harry looked around, thinking to himself that he had just seen her in the chute with them.  
  
"Uhhhh, I'm right here," groaned Leo as she staggered in, grasping her stomach and looking frightfully pale and clammy. George rushed to her side. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really, if you don't count the fact that I'm puking my guts out," Leo smiled weakly, then grimaced as her stomach clenched. "Shouldn't have eaten those eggs, I reckon."  
  
"Oh God, what are we to do? We haven't another Keeper to our disposal!" Fred threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
"What about the reserve," Harry began.  
  
"Out with a torn ACL. Stupid bugger fell down the stairs," Katie said flatly.  
  
"Look, I can still do it," Leo protested, standing up straight. She fixed her face into a look of pure determination, although inside she felt like screaming in pain. "All I need is to sit on my broom and block shots from time to time. I mean, I'm already feeling bet," she then promptly leaned over and vomited. George stood behind her, holding her hair back and stroking her back. "Oh, come off it love, it's all right. We can just reschedule the game or something. I bet Wood would let us," he tried to sooth her, but you could tell by his tone of voice that even he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"No," Leo wiped her mouth, stood up, and grasped her broomstick tightly. "We won't risk a forfeit and that's what will happen if I don't play. I'm going out there, come hell or high water, or puke for that matter." She looked so determined that the team knew that it was pointless to argue with her.  
  
"Just promise me you'll vomit on Malfoy for me," Harry told her.  
  
"No probs, Potter," Leo managed a smile before it was time to take the pitch. *****  
  
"Oh, damn, and it's another ten points for Slytherin, making it 90 to 100, Gryffindor. Watch it, Lions, they're on your tail. And no pun attended, fans." Lee commentated. Already in the match there had been six fouls, all by Slytherin and Leo had gotten sick twice, resulting in goals. If Harry could get the Snitch, they would win, but he'd have to it soon.  
  
"Spinnet with the Quaffle, heading for Syltherin territory.passed to Johnson, ooo nice duckage by Angelina, narrowly missed the Bludger from Beater Dex Flint.she shoots.and it's blocked! Damn, damn, damn!"  
  
"Jordan, watch the swearing."  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Slytherin possession. Pucey with the Quaffle, going straight up the middle, hey watch that Wood, he's swinging his elbows like bats! He's nearing the goal, shoots; Keeper Lawson makes a feeble dive, score, Slytherin. 100 to 100. What a mess this is. All right, Gryffindor possession, and wait! Is that the Snitch?"  
  
Leo leaned over her broom and was sick again. She looked up quickly at Lee's announcement and she saw a blur of green and red shooting past her. Malfoy and Harry. She grinned to herself slightly. Her gut instinct told her that Harry could fly circles around Malfoy and that getting the Snitch was going to be a piece of cake. The game was to be theirs, easily. But as Harry touched the Snitch making the game, and the Cup, theirs,  
  
"FOUL GRYFFINDOR!" Wood blew his whistle, and looked up at Harry, who was screaming that the game was over. "Gryffindor still gets the Snitch, but since the cobbing by Fred Weasley happened before the Snitch was caught, the penalty shot will still be rewarded on a count of the situation." Wood blew his whistle again, but it could not be heard from the mass protests from the crowd. They all seem to be shouting, "The game is over! Don't make Leo have to block a shot!" They all knew that this shot was the defining point; if Leo missed it, Gryffindor would still win, but Slytherin would win by point average. Leo knew it too. "Oh, shit," Leo muttered. If she lived through this, she was going to kill Fred. But she'd have to block this shot first. She sat up, got into the ready position, and prepared herself for the block. She watched Pucey make his way towards her, scanning his eyes for where he was aiming. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and stomach, she saw his plan.  
  
"Right bottom," she muttered as his arm cocked to throw. She dove on instinct as he let go of the Quaffle, feeling herself getting sick at the sudden descent. She toppled over her broom, and fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered before she hit the ground was the feeling her stomach was being pushed in. Then, everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, the wonderful cliffie. I'm sorry, I know that they're evil, but guess what? So am I! Next chapters should be up relatively soon, so keep up with the reviewing and I hope your enjoying the story!  
  
Comments to reviewers:  
  
Irish Donkey: What I meant was a home in a suburb in Chicago-you know like St. Charles or Schaumburg. But I can see how I wrote it is confusing. Thanks for pointing that out. I owe you one :D  
  
Voidhawc: Thanks a lot! You've been very helpful. I didn't even know about changing me settings (I'm a new writer) so thanks for pointing that out. The idea of Wood being a teacher isn't an original; in fact JKR's thinking of making him the new flying instructor. And the reason's he's helping his house out so much is, well, he's Wood and he does things his way. Yeah, Snape's really evil, maybe too much, but I hate his slimy guts so it's reflected in my writing. I'll make sure to keep it real, however. Once again, thanks so much!  
  
Muse: Thank you! You're very kind.  
  
Syrone (): Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it.  
  
Brittany: I'm glad you think so. Thanks much! 


	17. Predicaments Abound

Chapter Seventeen: Predicaments Abound  
  
"Calm down, she'll be all right."  
  
"What if she isn't all right?! What if she never wakes up?"  
  
"Blimey, George, get a grip. She's a strong girl. It would take more than a fifty foot fall to put her out of commission."  
  
"Still, though, when she wakes up, should we tell her?" "I dunno, it might worsen her condition."  
  
"How the hell would it worsen her condition? How much worse can she be?"  
  
"You can never tell. Still though, I think we should tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Leo groggily opened her eyes and found herself in the Infirmary, surrounded by her Quidditch teammates, all with different states of worry drawn on their faces. Jazz, Hermione, and Ron were there also.  
  
"Oh, Leo!" George threw his arms around her head, causing her to wince. "I thought you'd never wake up!"  
  
"Merlin's beard, I wasn't out for that long, was I?"  
  
"Only for a couple of hours, but still we were worried there," Jazz told her, her eyes filled with concern for her sister.  
  
"That was quite a fall you had. Scarier than my two put together," Harry commented with a weak smile.  
  
"The crowd had a fit and rushed the field trying to get to you. But Dumbledore made sure you were put on a stretcher and taken here safely," Alicia elaborated.  
  
"That's good and all, but there's one thing I have to know: Did we win?" Leo insisted, sitting up in her hospital bed, a look of hope on her face.  
  
"Well, let's just say, that was the most spectacular save I've ever seen," grinned George widely.  
  
"I don't even think Wood could have passed out onto the Quaffle!" Angelina laughed.  
  
"I'm the master!" Leo pumped her fist into the air feebly, then laid back into her pillows. "Ugh, my head hurts. So does my stomach."  
  
"Yes, well, that's what happens when you give yourself food poisoning," Fred spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Food poisoning?"  
  
"That's what Madam Pomfrey figures gave you the retches," Katie told her. "And your head hurts from falling on it, obviously."  
  
"Obviously," grinned Leo. "Now, I know you guys want to celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindors, so don't let me stop you. Go on down, I need to rest."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" asked George, concerned.  
  
"Positive. If you guys didn't have fun, I'd feel even worse. Now out you get! Go on!"  
  
*****  
  
It took three days before Leo could return to class. Her food poisoning was worse than Madam Pomfrey had thought, and it took some time to rid it from her system. When she returned to class, however, she was treated as a hero from her fellow Gryffindors for securing their victory over Slytherin for the second year in a row. There wasn't a class that she didn't have someone smacking her on the back, giving her a high five, or a round of applause, except for one. Two guesses to which one that was.  
  
"Two points from Gryffindor, Steward, for disrupting my class," Snape sneered as he gave a death glare to the poor Gryffindor boy who had decided to shake Leo's hand during Snape's explanation of the Wit-Sharpening potion. "And ten points from Gryffindor for causing it, Lawson."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," smirked Leo evilly. "That is, if you weren't here."  
  
"Glad to see your charm has returned with your good health," Snape commented, almost sincerely. Or about as sincere as Snape could get.  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Now get back to work!"  
  
*****  
  
"Honestly Fred, it's as if you wanted Leo to be severely injured!" George accused. The foreseen row between the twins was now in full swing in the Common Room, where most of its inhabitants took refuge elsewhere.  
  
"Of course I didn't want her severely injured! But those three days without her around were heaven on earth for me!"  
  
"Why the hell do you hate her so much?" George suddenly sprang the question that had been chewing on his mind for quite some time. "It's not like she's done anything to you!"  
  
"Oh, but she has," Fred sank into an armchair. "She's taken away my best friend."  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"  
  
"Before you two became "The Dastardly Duo" WE were "The Dastardly Duo". Me and you, the top pranksters, the funniest of them all. Now she's up there and I'm not even in the picture," he put his head in his hands. "When she isn't around, it's like it's just me and you again. The good old times."  
  
"I wasn't like this when you were dating Angelina," George said quietly.  
  
"That's because Angelina is nothing like Leo!" Fred suddenly outburst. "Angelina is nothing like the two of us. Leo is! I can't compete with that!"  
  
"Look, Fred, I like Leo a lot. I might even kinda love her; truth be told that thought still scares me some. I can't just break it off because you feel threatened."  
  
"Then get out of my life," Fred stormed off his seat and tried to exit the Common Room, but he was stopped by the person he did not want to see.  
  
"Fred, would you stop thinking of yourself for a second and realize that I'm not dating George just to piss you off?" Leo looked at him sternly, leaning on the doorframe. "And don't try to say that's not why you're angry with him. I heard the whole thing."  
  
"Stay out of this Lawson. This is just between me and my brother."  
  
"I don't think it is, when the rift between you two is the direct cause of yours truly."  
  
"Leo, love, there's nothing you can do," George mumbled from where he was staring into the fire, looking like he had given up. "He won't listen to reason."  
  
"The hell he won't listen to reason!" Leo suddenly grabbed a hold of Fred shirt and pushed him unto a chair. "Now, here's the lesson of the day, Mr. Stubborn-pants. George loves you as a brother and as a friend, no matter if he's going out with me or not. While he is going out with me, you might not see him as much, but don't take that as a personal insult. You're still his best friend, right George?"  
  
"Right," he said quickly.  
  
"So don't think that he thinks lesser of you because of me. Got that?" she looked menacingly at Fred. He nodded. "Good. I'll make a deal with you. George and I swear that we won't be mushy around you, and to add you in on our mischief, if you promise to apologize to George and to try not hating me. Deal?"  
  
Fred just stared up at Leo, slightly taken aback from her aggressiveness. He did not answer.  
  
"Well? Yes or no?"  
  
George looked on, hopeful, as his brother gulped and began to open his mouth.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oh, will Fred apologize to George and make everything better between the two? If not, will Leo strangle him on the spot? That would be messy. Anyways, I have a request for all you readers out there. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in creating some fan art for this story. I have tried, but alas, I am no artist. If you would like to, e-mail me at schizophrainia_n_blue@hotmail.com with any questions or comments you'd like to make. Sorry so short, expect longer and better chapter in the future. Tootles! 


	18. The Shortest Chapter EVER!

Chapter Eighteen: The Shortest Chapter EVER  
  
"Only if you two help me perfect this idea for the Ultimate Prank I have, ok?" Fred said sheepishly, with a grin on his face. George flung himself on him, hugging him tightly as Fred shouted "Geroff me! Geroff me!" through his laughter. Leo just sat back on the couch opposite the finally happy twins, just smiling brightly at the two's horsing around. Suddenly, what Fred had said sunk in.  
  
"What do you mean 'Ultimate Prank'?" Leo questioned shrewdly. "What do you have in mind that will surpass Operation Sticky Fingers?"  
  
"Ah, so that's what that weird phrase stood for," Fred said. "Always thought it was some sexual thing." Leo gave him a look. "All right, all right," he said hastily, "The Ultimate Prank, first off, will secure George and my legacy at Hogwarts, this being our last year and all. Leo, you'll be the only one here to hold down the fort and train new recruits next year, but I have a feeling your pupils are going to turn out nicely."  
  
"You're babbling, Gred," George pointed out. "Just get on with it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Forge. Secondly, this prank is going to take lots of planning and has a fixed date. We can't do it earlier than planned; however, we can't do it later either."  
  
"I'm seeing where this is going," Leo raised one corner of her mouth in a knowing smirk.  
  
"Really? Let me in on it."  
  
"Wait for it George, let the man finish the details."  
  
"As I was saying, this will be big, this will be brilliant, and this will involve everyone. And I mean everyone, down to the teachers," Fred paused, thinking for a moment, "Which means we're going to have to prank ourselves."  
  
"But what are we going to do?" asked George, or rather pleaded George.  
  
"Does it have to do with The End of Term Feast, house elves, and more Canary Cremes than you can shake a stick at?" Leo guessed, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Not quite," smiled Fred. "We'll have more than Canary Cremes up our sleeves, you can be sure of that."  
  
  
  
A/N: Jobby! I have writer's block to the extreme! Sorry this chappie's so short, but I can't write anymore. My mind's drawing a blank when it comes to what to do between Spring term and the End-Of-The-Year feast. E-mail me at schizophrainia_n_blue@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions that will shake my mind out of its stupor. If you do, expect muchos kudos and your name inserted into the story. Love you all, and I apologize again! 


	19. The Ultimate Prank Revealed

Chapter Nineteen: The Ultimate Prank Revealed  
  
Leo sighed deeply, hoisting her bulging knapsack unto her shoulder and proceeded to leave the stifling hot greenhouse. After having to answer three hundred and twenty seven questions about magical foliage and uproot and replant a very squirmy Albanian Creeping Vine, she was very happy to be free.  
  
"Final exams suck," she groaned to George as she saw him crossing the entrance hall. He smiled at her as he put his arm around her waist, "Cheer up, love, only three more hours of this, and then, well, you know," he winked cheekily. They headed for the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Then you give me a Chippendale-esque dance to ease my mind from these exams?" Leo opened her eyes wide, giving George a hopeful look while surpressing laughter as George's face did an admirable impression of a tomato.  
  
"About that," George said shakily, raising a finger as if addressing an important point. Leo just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, we can get back to that after the End of Term Feast. Speaking of which, did Fred finish the Poodle Pudding yet?"  
  
"Just last night, actually. Had to test it on himself. Quite the amusing results, I must say," George grinned at the memory. "I hope you don't mind that the poodle is of Standard size, black, and has frilly bows all over the place?"  
  
"Perfect. And I hope you don't mind that the concoction that I whipped up, formal name You Are What You Eat, now applies to the fried chicken, roast pork, turkey legs, hamburgers, and peppermint humbugs."  
  
"Humbugs?" George questioned loudly, causing some people sitting down from them at the table to turn at stare curiously. George just made a funny face and waved at the people before turning to Leo once more. "What's a humbug? I mean I get what it is, food wise, but in physical form?"  
  
Leo put on a thoughtful look, "I was thinking of either turning them into Scrooges, you know 'Bah, Humbug'?" George stared at her blankly. "Ok, you haven't read Dickens then. Figures, it's a Muggle book anyway. Let's just say, an ugly old man who looks kinda like Filch, come to think of it. The other thing was scarabs. But since my mind is ever so brilliant," she smiled cockily as her boyfriend just shook his head, "I decided to combine both ideas: beetles with crazy white hair and long beards."  
  
"You scare me sometimes, Leonor," George beamed at her with admiration.  
  
"Nah, you love me," she smiled back and leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Just then one third of their trio showed up.  
  
"Get a room, you two," Fred poked George in the ribs as he sat down beside him and grabbed himself a sandwich from the platter in front of him. "So, are we almost all set? We can't leave anything to the last minute."  
  
"I think so Fred. All my pranks are complete and working," Leo confirmed.  
  
"Ditto here."  
  
"Good. I've got the execution part of The Ultimate Prank down to the last crisp. And, as you asked Leo, I've figured out what to do to our favorite Potions Master." Fred gave a wicked grin as he set down a vile of clear liquid in front of Leo. She picked it up and gazed at it from all angles through the glass, "What does it do?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint: What animal does Snape remind you of the most?"  
  
She thought for a second, "You're joking."  
  
"Nope. Three drops of this into Ol' Slimy Head's pumpkin juice and presto! Instant lifelong memory."  
  
"This is so freaking awesome! I could kiss you, Fred!"  
  
"Save that for George, please," he laughed, but appreciated the praise all the same. "I also have figured out how to get this to all the food. All we have to do is."  
  
But the bell cut him off. Fred sighed and got up, "Damn, I've got Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s now. Bite the bullet and all that. See you two later."  
  
"But wait! What do we need to do?" George yelled up the aisle at his twin.  
  
"Don't worry about it! We've got two weeks to do this!" Fred yelled back and disappeared into the crowd of moving students.  
  
"Well, I got to get to Vector's. This Arithimancy O.W.L. test is going to kick me in the ass," Leo lightly kissed George, stood up, and grabbed her things from below the table. "I'll see you after class?"  
  
"Of course, love. I need to get to Hagrid's, so I'll walk you to the staircase, all right?"  
  
"If you want to," Leo smiled as George grabbed at her hand playfully before just grasping it as they walked out of the Great Hall together.  
  
*****  
  
"Sack of pranks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Marauder's Map from Harry?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Butterbeer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Prayer?"  
  
"Oh, come off it Fred, this is going to work! Let's not bring God into this," George reassured his brother.  
  
"Besides, I don't think praying to God to help us commit a sin really works that well."  
  
"Leo, did I ever tell you you're a smart ass?"  
  
"Only twice a day, Fredders," she grinned at him impishly.  
  
"All right, we have everything. The Feast starts in approximately one hour. The elves should have finished the food by now. We need to do what we've got to do, get out, and situate ourselves at our respected seats at the Gryffindor table before anyone notices we're gone. Synchronize your watches," Fred bowed his head sheepishly as the other two stared at him like he was crazy. "Nah, I just always wanted to say that."  
  
"You're bleedin' mad Gred," George shook his head. "Still, you did come up with this plan and I hafta say once more that this is a work of pure genius."  
  
"Or insanity. You know there is a fine line," Leo pointed out.  
  
"You helped you know," Fred defended himself.  
  
"Only proving that this is crazier than Flitwick when he got into all that sugar," she grinned at him.  
  
"True, very true. I still couldn't have done this without you two."  
  
"Oh sniff sniff, tears abound," George rolled his eyes. "Now let's cut the chitchat and get the show on the road!"  
  
"Yes captain!"  
  
*****  
  
"So you tickle the pear. Wouldn't have guessed it myself," Leo commented outside the kitchens only minutes later.  
  
"Trust me, it took us a while to figure it out," George grabbed a bag of pranks from the floor and motioned Leo and Fred to follow him. Leo kept a watchful eye on the Marauder's Map at all times. First off, the map itself amazed her to all end; she couldn't believe that something could be bewitched to show every occupant of the castle and amused herself by just watching the little dots move around. Secondly, she needed to make sure one of those little dots didn't come to the kitchens while they were down there. As the trio made their way into the kitchen, they were immediately met by dozens of house elves.  
  
"Aye it's the Wheezy twins! We hasn'ts seen you for awhile!" squeaked an elf with large blue eyes and stubby nose.  
  
"And it's their Leo!" pointed out another. "What's it you all be needing now?"  
  
"We come offering you a break from making this feast. We know you must be tired," Fred grinned winningly towards the trusting elves. The elves looked wary at this idea at first, but Fred won them over by describing the fun they could have if they just let them finish getting the feast ready. Besides, he told them, they would be down there to supervise us. The elves warmed up to the idea and thanked them graciously for being helpful.  
  
"Oh, no, it's nothing, really," Leo said with a smile. "Here, why don't you all have a drink? You guys look thirsty from working around the hot ovens all day." She passed around canteens of what seemed to be water to the unsuspecting house elves, but indeed was Butterbeer. And you know what happens when elves drink Butterbeer.  
  
"How are we suppose to get this done with three dozen drunk elves making a ruckus?" George hissed as he sprinkled some powder over the mashed potatoes sitting on all five of the tables situated under the Great Hall.  
  
"Just ignore them. The buzz will wear off soon enough. Hopefully, this will erase all memory from their precious minds," Fred told him, dropping the clear liquid into Snape's goblet.  
  
"You guys, we've got ten minutes," Leo informed them, placing some of the Poodle Pudding on the Slytherin table.  
  
"All finished here."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"You know, I kinda feel guilty drugging the house elves," muttered Leo as she and the twins entered the Great Hall amongst the melee of students trekking their way to the hall as well.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt them and what is about to happen will push that thought from your mind anyway."  
  
"Still though, drunken house elves doesn't lie too well with my conscience."  
  
"Did you say drunken house elves?" Jazz questioned her sister. She, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing behind them.  
  
"Yeah, why? It's not like it's a rare phrase to say or something," Leo shrugged, giving her sister a strange look, mirroring the one Jazz was giving her.  
  
"Right, Leo," Jazz shook her head and whispered something to Harry, who just laughed and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Since we're queued up here for a while," sighed Hermione impatiently, "Leo, how were the O.W.L.s? Are they as difficult as all the professors, and students for that matter, make them out to be?"  
  
"'Mione jeez, term's almost over, O.W.L.s aren't 'till next year, just give it a rest will you?" Ron looked at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes. She just punched him lightly on the arm. "O.W.L.s are important Ron. Why can't you realize that?"  
  
"Because he's not you!" Harry and Jazz said simultaneously, then both burst out laughing.  
  
"Hermione," Leo said firmly, as to attract the attention of the now- flustered girl, "If you study hard and know the material, then the O.W.L.s are a piece of pumpkin pastry. So don't worry; you probably could take them now and pass them with flying colors."  
  
"Oy, line's moving," George grabbed Leo's hand and pulled her through the crowd, creating a path for Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Jazz. The Great Hall was once again decked out in red and gold; with all the points they had received from winning the Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor had once again succeeded in winning the House Cup as well. They all gave a slight whoop at the sight before sitting together at the House Table. They chatted pleasantly until Dumbledore clinked his goblet to get everyone's attention. Once silence prevailed over the Hall, he stood up, cleared his throat, and began.  
  
"Ah yes, another year gone. Surprisingly peaceful, but yet we must keep our guard. And our friendships." He glanced at the exchange students, "I have said it once, I will say it again, allies with our fellow witches and wizards, no matter blood or ethnicity, is important at this time. I am glad that this exchange program has worked so well this year. Now then," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "No more of an old man's babbling. Let's eat!" He clapped once and food appeared on everyone's plate. Everyone, students and teachers alike, dug in with gusto. Leo, Fred, and George ate slowly, glancing around like lions on the prowl, waiting, anticipating. Suddenly, without warning, it began.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, Draco!" Pansy shrieked shrilly, grabbing everyone's attention. The once handsome boy was now a stinky, smelly, pig. Before anyone could leave their seats and do anything to help the boy, a Ravenclaw turned into a chicken. Then a Hufflepuff into a poodle. All over the place, students were becoming animals to the point where the Great Hall looked more like a zoo than an eating area. The professors were flabbergasted, but they too suffered problems as Dumbledore let out a "MOOOO!" and turned into a cow. Snape peered around the Hall, searching for the culprit, but his search ended abruptly.  
  
"You're amazing Fred," George grinned at his brother. "Snape is perfect as a jack ass." The trio was some of the few left human. Harry, Jazz, Hermione, and Ron had turned into Humbugs, which amused Leo to great end. The beards were just hilarious to look at. But then they too changed; all three into yellow canaries. As she flew around the room, watching McGonagall pecking at her dinner, Draco rooting around under tables, several Ravenclaw cows mulling around knocking things over, and just the multitude of chaos that she and the twins caused, Leo thought a single thought:  
  
"Who's going to clean this mess up?"  
  
  
  
A/N: There, a chapter worthy of posting. Sorry for taking so freaking long; writer's block sucks big ones. Anyone who has experienced it knows personally how much it does. With that said, thanks to all who were patient. I love you to death!!! Also a personal thanks to Mei Queen for drawing a pic for this story, even though my computer won't let me see it. Re-send it please!! I advise you all to read her story, Bad Company. It's really REALLY good. With that all said, I'll tell you that I think the next chapter is the last chapter for this story. So expect teary good-byes and all that next time. In the meantime, I hope you liked this and please review!! I love you all! Happy Holidays!!! 


	20. Tearful Goodbyes

Chapter Twenty: Tearful Good-byes  
  
Fred, George, and Leo met the end of the term with rapture. Not only did Fred and George scrape together a few N.E.W.T.s each, making their mum happy, while Leo's ten O.W.L.s made her a happy camper, the end of the term meant they could celebrate their prank without worry of chastisement. And this is what they did in their compartment on the way to King's Cross Station. Everyone who could possibly squeeze themselves into the small sitting place did, and people kept mulling in and out all afternoon, congratulating the twins and Leo on a job well done. Mid-way through the trip back to London, when everything had settled down and the people who were going to stay stayed, Leo treated the compartment to refreshments from the lady with the cart to show her thanks for their appreciation. Soon, toasts were flying.  
  
"Cheers, to the best pranksters to ever hit Hogwarts!" Lee raised his can of Butterbeer to the crowd of Gryffindors who cramped themselves into the single compartment. Harry, Jazz, Ron, Hermione, and Angelina raised their cans of the brew, "Hear, hear!"  
  
Fred stood up, "Many thanks, you lot. I feel your love, right here," he tapped his heart with his Butterbeer and smiled. "We wouldn't have done these pranks if we thought no one would like them and if we had no one to pull them on. So thanks for being there!"  
  
"And, when we're gone," George stood up, looking around the compartment, "we know that we have five people who will hopefully carry on the tradition. Here's to the new generation!" Everyone except Leo and Jazz raised their classes. Leo just looked at the ground, while Jazz almost started to cry. The group noticed their discomfort right away.  
  
"Only three," said Leo softly, her voice raspy with pent-up emotion. George looked at her questioningly, "What's that, love?"  
  
"We won't be back next year," Jazz choked out. Harry wrapped his arm around her, comforting her as she regained her persona. "Leo just got an owl before we left Hogwarts."  
  
"You're joking!" Harry said, looking into Jazz's eyes, "Please tell me your joking."  
  
Jazz shook her head as Leo went on with the explanation. "You see, this exchange program was only set for one year. Plus, our parents have missed us something horrible and they don't want us to stay overseas for another year. It's back to Phoenixan for us."  
  
"But you can't leave!" protested Harry, mostly for Jazz's benefit. "I can't just not see you again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Jazz lightly kissed him, holding him tightly. "Maybe we can visit sometime and we can still owl each other!" Hope rang in her voice faintly.  
  
"Are you staying long before, well, you know?" George asked Leo, hoping to no end that the Lawson's would be staying in London for some time.  
  
"We're leaving as soon as our parents pick us up at the station," Leo said in a small voice, her face contorted in such a way that everyone in the compartment knew she was forcing herself not to cry. "But that's a hour from now you guys!" she said in a false cheery voice. "So let's have it up, shall we? We've got to eat all the sweets before King's Cross!" The group slowing galvanized back into party mode, but Leo's eventual departure from his life was hanging over George's head like a storm cloud.  
  
*****  
  
It was all too soon that the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 and ¾. Steam billowed around the platform as students piled out of their compartments, carrying their trunks and cages and piling them on trolleys. Some parents were already waiting to pick up their children when they all arrived. Thankfully, the Lawson's weren't there yet.  
  
"Leo, can you come here for a second?" George looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and followed him to a quiet corner of the platform, noticing her sister having a rather tear-filled farewell with Harry. Leo hoped hers with George wouldn't be. She hated dramatics.  
  
George stopped suddenly, as if he knew where he was going all along, and turned to face his girlfriend. His face was full of pain and it made Leo suffer just looking at it. He ran his hand over the nape of his neck, "I don't know how to say this, or even how to begin to say this."  
  
"How about 'Without you, my life will be a barren wasteland of nothingness and my very breath a wind on the tundra that is my bleak soul'?" Leo suggested, the old devilish gleam in her eyes.  
  
George smiled, which was Leo goal to begin with, and cupped her face with his hand, "Nah, too extreme."  
  
"I thought it was poetic," Leo pouted, but smirked soon after.  
  
"How about," George peered upward, as if pondering what to say, "This year has been one of the happiest of my life solely because of you. You are probably the best thing that has happened to me, and might ever happen to me. However, I do know that I can go on without you, but I also know that I don't want to."  
  
"You know George," Leo said smiling lovingly, tears unwanted filling her eyes, "You could write sappy romance novels if the whole Weasley Wizard Wheezes doesn't work out." She sniffed, tilted her head upward and kissed him on the lips hard, grasping the curly, ginger hair on the nape of his neck. George kissed her back as hard and as passionate as she was kissing him, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. But as with everything you want to last forever, time always speeds up tremendously.  
  
"Leo! Jazz!" a female voice the two Lawson girls knew all too well rang through the crowded platform. Leo released herself from George's embrace, "That would be my mom."  
  
"So this is good bye," George looked down at her, forcing his mind to remember exactly the way she looked at this very moment.  
  
"No," Leo said, hoisting her bag to her shoulder and taking hold of her trolley. She smiled weakly, "This is see you later. We will see each other sometime in the future. You can count on it." She kissed him one last time, promised to owl new prank inventions to him and then was gone, lost within the sea of people. George faintly made out her parents trying to pry Jazz away from Harry, before he too grabbed his trolley, met up with Fred, Ron, and Ginny, and left the platform to meet his parents. He, too, knew that he'd see Leo again in the future.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: I finished it! I actually finished a story! Anyway, I hope all of you who have read this story have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I now have an important question for all of you: Should there be a sequel? If so, what about? Thanks to all who've reviewed; you've been a tremendous morale booster and have helped me many a time to get off my lazy ass and write. I love you all! 


End file.
